Magi Boss
by Otaku97
Summary: A new mission in a new place after his acession to the role of Decimo. To be the bodyguard of an important person with the world on the line! How will Tsuna fare? T to be safe Tsuna X Konoka X Setsuna
1. Chapter 1

I was pretty inspired by the 2 negimaXreborn stories here so I decided to make my own one since the rest hasn't been uploaded in quite a long time

You may find similarities between this story and the ones that my Sempais in writing

Without further ado, Read on!

* * *

"**The doors are closing. Please keep clear of the railway gap. Next stop: Mahora Academy" **came the pre-recorded announcement.

The train then left the station and started moving towards its next destination.

Mahora Academy was an all-girls school located in its own district and had its own train station, as such quite a number of its students commute to it using the train. Usually the girls would prefer to watch the passing scenery or chat among themselves, but today was different.

All of their attention was fixed onto a certain brunette. Wearing a suit fit for business wear and formal events, a set of very identifiable headphones with the numbers: 27 and a pair of shades, this brunette had captured the attention of everyone in the cabin.

However, this brunette was a KY (Kuuki Yomenai, someone who can't read the atmosphere) and while having the famous Hyper Intuition, he was unable to get rid of the dame-ness that would no doubt follow him through his life. Being the good looking dame that he is, he did not notice the stares that he got nor did he notice the whispers flying around about him and just watched the scenery as it changed second after second.

This brunette sighs and the girls almost fainted from what I like to call gorgeous-overload.

Wait a minute…. One of them actually fainted…..okay…..

As I was saying, the brunette sighed and in his minds were thoughts about a certain Spartan infant named Reborn. "That Reborn, always giving me headaches and adding trauma upon trauma then forcing me to accept this mission." Mutters the brunette.

He could not remember correctly or should I say did not want to remember correctly, but Reborn had said something since he was able to defeat Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, Daemon and Bermuda he should take the mission.

The infant had pestered out dear brunette for days and days to accept the mission. Be it in school, at home, in the toilet, you name it. Why Reborn even deleted all of the music on the brunette's headphones and replaced them with his voice asking the brunette to accept the mission. In the end our brunette couldn't take it anymore and decided to accept the mission just Reborn would stop pestering him about it.

From Reborn the brunette's thoughts swam to his friends, his family, his Familigia, his enemies, his enemies-turned-allies and all the people that he had met and the experiences that he went through, all of which would have been impossible if not for the appearance of the infant with the yellow pacifier.

After each battle, the brunette came closer to accepting his role but would deny it to no end that he did not want anything to do with the Mafia. But with each battle the danger level would also increase, same with the risk that accompanied the battle itself. After the battle in the future and the battle with the wrathful ghost of the past, the brunette could finally withstand it any longer.

He knew the dangers that he, his friends, his family and his Familigia would face upon making the decision but he also knew what would happen if he did not accept his role. For the sake of making the world a better place and for the sake of preventing the situation of Yuni and Daemon to ever happen again, he took up the role of Decimo.

After that decision, life was never the same. Training got even tougher for both him and his friends. The time he spent awake got longer. Languages and knowledge was pounded into his head, quite literally if I might add, that is if one knows Reborn. Forced to learn the proper manner and etiquettes befitting a boss of a Family that had withstood the challenges of 400 years ongoing.

It was tough, the brunette admits it but in exchange the fruits harvested were more than worth the pain, the embarrassments, the tortures, the sleepless nights and the running from Lussuria ever since after his sixteenth birthday…..maybe not that worth it but you get the idea. The brunette got stronger, smarter, more confident, and more mature and not to mention less clumsy but he would always be dame. He was finally able to understand his Storm's lectures and the things he and his Cloud did during their "play time". Said Cloud had even said and I quote, "Wow, the omnivore finally starts to enjoy eating meat." Though that just meant that the brunette needed to be more on guard around his Cloud and a certain pineapple that still wanted to possess him. Actually that pineapple got even more aggressive in trying to possess the brunette, forcing the brunette to be on his guard even while sleeping.

On the request of the Sky, the Mist was released from the Vendiche a year ago but the Mist had said that while he would repay the favor he would never give up his goals of destroying the Mafia but he would not mind to stand above the Mafia scum at the top.

His train of thought was stopped when he heard another pre-recorded announcement,

"**Next stop: Mahora Academy"**

At this the girls around him began to look disappointed and started rushing out of the train to get to class in time, hoping to see the mysterious and gorgeous young man again. If they had only slowed down a few seconds or so, they would have seen the brunette get off his sit and pull his luggage out of the train.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, sanjou (arrives). Nice to meet you, Mahora Academy" said the brunette to no one in particular as he took in the scene of Mahora Academy.

Sticking his right hand into one of the many pockets on the suit, Tsuna took out an envelope that had the words 'open when you have reached Mahora Academy'. Following the instruction, Tsuna opened it and unfolded the letter within. As soon as the letter was unfolded, a bright orange flame burst into life at the top of the letter. Seeing this, Tsuna clicked his tongue. The flame signified that it was from the boss, that is to say Vongola Nono, Timoteo, which would then mean that Vongola Nono was the one that issued the mission and he had no say regarding participation in the mission from the start.

"Damm it, Reborn, you should just told me that it was a mission from the Ninth." Scowled Tsuna.

At this moment in time in Italy, a certain infant with a yellow pacifier could be heard sneezing.

The letter said:

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_It has been a while isn't it, since the incident regarding the Arcobaleno. You are seventeen now, aren't you? To think you were a just a baby when I first met you, you really have grown. After all the things had happen to you and your family, I was hoping that you are ready to take my place and recreate the Vongola to its former glory, where the First Vongola created it. I'm just getting too old to carry on the family and I need someone as capable as you to take my place in the family. Oh, I nearly forgot. I should not talk about this first just yet._

_The reason I wrote this letter to you is because, a friend of mine had asked me for a favor asking me to send someone capable and my first thought was you. From what I heard from my friend, this mission would fit you like a glove. It also acts as a training for you as the future boss._

_When you have reached Mahora Academy ask to meet the Dean and he will brief you on your mission. He should be expecting you. Do not hesitate to ask anything of him. _

_I thank you for taking on the mission and do know that I will forever be in your debt for all you have done and given up for the Vongola and your family._

_Yours Truly,_

_Vongola IX_

After he had accepted the mission and was notified of being sent to Mahora Academy, Tsuna had told his mom that he was being transferred to another school and would be gone for quite some time.(Tsuna was not given a duration for the mission) His mom was of course delighted that her child was getting a chance to excel and agreed to it immediately. The troublesome part of telling his friends then came. They threw a fit when they heard of the transfer and the Ninth's forbiddance of them following along but kept it all within them. Similar to his friends, his fan club also threw a fit some of the girls even started crying on the spot when it was announced that their idol would soon be leaving them for the rest of their high school life.

Through the years, Tsuna grew to be the looker that he was now and got a very big fan base. Some of his nicknames from his fans included surprisingly Sky Prince, ironically.

Also through the years, Tsuna had gotten a sadistic side from Reborn. Everyone knew to run if you did not want to get scared for life when Tsuna's sadistic switch was thrown. Mukuro could even a lesson or two on torturing from Tsuna.

A smirk crept across Tsuna face as he felt a sudden wave of excitement and enjoyment from his Hyper Intuition, notifying of the fun he was about to have.

"Oops, almost forgot to wear the sealing ring that Mammon gave me" said Tsuna as he took out a ring set with a black crystal bound by chains and put in his left middle finger. As soon as he put it on Tsuna suddenly felt light-headed and almost collapsed to his knees if not for the support of his luggage.

"Mammon really outdid herself this time, I can barely feel my flame at all" thought Tsuna as he struggled to stand.

"Hey! Are you alright?" called a voice from the side. The voice then proceeded to help Tsuna to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Replied Tsuna as he took a look of the owner of the voice. A girl stood in front of him. She wore the Academy's uniform for students and had flowing dark brown hair to her waist. A frown was worn on her graceful face and one could say that she was quite cute if not for the frown on her face.

"Are you sure? You suddenly collapsed." Asked the girl.

"No need to worry, I fine now."

"Oh I see then I will be heading on ahead. Please excuse me" said the girl as she bowed.

"Wa-wait!" called out Tsuna. Since the girl was a student she should know where the Dean's office was. Mahora Academy was a huge place and Tsuna did not have the time to just stroll around at his own pace.

"Yes?"

"Hehe…Do you know where the Dean's office is? I was asked to see him but I have no idea where his office is."

"How about I bring you there then, I'm also heading there myself."

"Really!? Sorry…Thank you for your help then."

During the walk towards the Dean's office, they both introduced themselves to one another. The girl was Konoka Konoe and apparently she was the grand-daughter of the Dean, Konoemon Konoe. She was a student in class 3-A meaning that she was probably fifteen and was quite the cheery girl reminding Tsuna a little bit of Kyoko during their middle school years.

"So what did grandfather call you to Mahora for, Sawada-san?"

"I seriously do not know, Konoe-san."

"Eh…And you just came?"

"I was asked to by my boss so I couldn't possibly refuse now, could I?"

"You're quite the interesting person Sawada-san and here we are, the Dean's office"

"Thank you, Konoe-san"

* * *

Unknown to him when Tsuna had begun his journey and when first stepped into the premise of Mahora, his presence was already noticed by all the skilled people in the school.

Evangeline A.K McDowell was presently trying to ignore the foreboding feeling in her gut in favor of taking a nap. Her centuries of experience with all things magical and demonic had given her a great amount of senses. Someone or something has gotten into the border of Mahora, whatever it is, has a great amount of raw magical power within itself. It as if the magical power was equal to the Thousand Master or even more. But it didn't have anything to do with her, right?

Nagase Kaede and Ku Fei had sensed a large amount of ki in Mahora that they did not know; the person must be a fighter with natural high level ki or an inexperience fighter that doesn't know how to control his or her ki. The ninja and Martial Artist couldn't shake the feeling of excitement that they knew the other had, whoever that come to Mahora must be an interesting person and they were more than happy to meet this person.

Sakurazaki Setsuna was sat on her own desk; she was tense, more than usual. This morning, she had been sense a very strong presence on its way to the campus, and it was slowly on its way to the academy or maybe it in the academy already, which worried her, but she tried to relax. She don't know whatever it a threat or not, but she knows it probably smart enough not to do foolish thing in the campus, where there were several mages, warriors, and exorcists waiting for it, right?

Tatsumiya Mana sigh as she sat silently at her sit, she had constantly on the edge since this morning. Somehow, something was stir up the atmosphere of Mahora as it a breeze one moment then a storm just hit in. whatever it is she hope it would be an extra payment from the dean if she were to ask to get rid of it, but she need to be ready if the dean call the thing has large amount of power and it could prove a challenging for her.

* * *

Do give your thoughts on it

I welcome ideas, suggestions and anything you like to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there everyone

New chapter of Magi Boss here

Enjoy your read

* * *

"So what did grandfather call you to Mahora for, Sawada-san?"

"I seriously do not know, Konoe-san."

"Eh…And you just came?"

"I was asked to by my boss so I couldn't possibly refuse now, could I?"

"You're quite the interesting person Sawada-san and here we are, the Dean's office"

"Thank you, Konoe-san"

Konoemon Konoe, being the head of the Kanto magic association, was and still is an extremely powerful mage in all his right. In his prime, he was undefeated, one of the best that the world of magic has ever seen, but right now, as the Dean of Mahora Academy, he was at his wits end. His enemy since the establishment of the academy was overwhelming him and he could do nothing to stop the enemy's progress.

The enemy was strong. Day after day, it arrives in the office of the Dean. No matter how many times they do battle, the enemy just comes back with a different form. The enemy also grows stronger with every passing second, growing larger and larger.

It was the never ending flow of paper work!

It was the bane of every single organization's leader. It was the one thing that will definitely make your heart waver in choosing whether you should take up the position of boss or leader despite the extremely huge incentives that came with the role. The TV shows might make it look like that being the boss is a very good thing but they did not show the true horrors of the mountains upon mountains of paperwork that came with the job!

"Maybe I should finally retire…" thought Konoemon as he searched through his mind for potential people to dump this workload on.

*knock,knock*

"Oji-chan! It's me, Konoka! You in there?" came the voice of his beloved granddaughter.

"Oh Konoka-chan! Come in, come in!" replied the elderly principal.

At this, one of the grand double doors opened to reveal Konoka Konoe and Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"And this is?" asked Konoemon, confused at the good looking and well-dressed youth besides his granddaughter.

"Sorry for the late introduction, Dean, it's an honour to meet you. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I was called to meet you and I believe that you were expecting me."

"I see, so you're the Tsunayoshi-kun that I have heard so much about from my old friend, Timoteo."

"The one and only." Said Tsuna as he bowed with his right hand across his chest, showing the Vongola ring ver.X.

"Thank you Konoka-chan just leave the things on my desk and can you stand beside Tsunayoshi-kun for a moment"

"Hai~" came the cheery voice as she stood beside the suited teen

'Snap' and a picture of Konoka and Tsuna was taken using the Old Konoemon's phone camera. He was going to show everyone how well the two youths look together.

"Now run along, the bell is about to ring."

"Eh…." Came the startled voice of Tsuna

"…..Hai~"

"Sorry about that, Tsunayoshi-kun. Now that my granddaughter has left, to the business at hand."

"It's fine Dean. Anyways, I was told that you had a mission but I was not informed to the details of the mission nor was I informed of what I was supposed to do."

"There was a reason for that, Tsunayoshi-kun. I had asked Timoteo to send someone capable that he trusts. To say that I was shocked when I saw you beside my granddaughter would be an understatement."

"I wouldn't have guessed, Dean. You had a perfect poker-face after all."

"You are just flattering me. Your Hyper Intuition should have told you that, you being the heir and Decimo to Vongola. Of all the people that I know of in Vongola, I would not expect that my old friend would send me his heir. Anyways, about the mission."

"Yes?"

"I would like you to be a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard…Is it for your granddaughter?"

"Hohoho, as expected from the famed Hyper Intuition. That's right. I would like you to become the bodyguard of my granddaughter, Konoe Konoka. Allow me to show you something first before I explain my reasons."

Konoemon then took out a stick from his drawer. Pointing it towards Tsuna, he chanted, "Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat"

A flame the size of a small ball appeared at the tip of the stick.

"That is not a Dying Will Flame, is it? Dean?" asked a confused and once again tad bit startled Tsuna.

The flame then dissipated and Konoemon placed the stick on his desk.

"Yes. As you have said, it's not a Dying Will Flame. The stick was a wand and what you have seen is magic."

"I see…"

"I must say, you don't look very shocked but instead you look angered."

"I am shocked, Dean. If it was the past me, I do believe that I would have started foaming and faint on the spot. But you are correct to say that I am angered."

"May I ask the reason for your sudden anger?"

"Based on your request and the show of magic that I have seen, I came to a conclusion that your granddaughter possesses some sort of secret and people are aiming for her to utilize that secret. But you continue, may I ask a question?"

"Spot on, Tsunayoshi-kun and please don't need to so formal, just ask away."

"Are the sides of magic and those of the mafia or more specifically those who use the Dying Will Flame aware of one another? And if aware since when?"

"That's two questions Tsunayoshi-kun but ignoring that. Yes we are but only the people at the top like me and Timoteo or perhaps only the two of us plus you know of the existence of the other. I think your Primo was in contact with magic but broke off contact when your Secondo came to power to prevent magic from being use in his plans."

"I see….Do continue with our main topic then."

"Yes and as you have said, Konoka does possess a kind of secret. The Konoe have always been a name blessed with great users of magic and this especially in the case of Konoka. While she does not know it herself, she actually has unimaginable magical power, the strongest gathering of magical abilities since the founding of the family. She has the power and potential to easily surpass the strongest magi of the world. Controlled properly, it could result in a blessing for the world or an unprecedented disaster unlike anything the world has seen. Knowing this, people aim…"

"No need for further explanations, Dean. Such a case has happened to me before and because who she was, I lost a dear friend. I decided to take the role of Vongola Decimo to prevent such cases from ever happening again. I will not allow anyone else to be used as a tool for personal gain. At this place, at this moment and on this day, I swear upon the name of the Vongola Familigia and upon the name of me, the tenth boss of the Vongola, Vongola Decimo that I will protect Konoe Konoka even if it costs me my life."

'I will never allow the case of Yuni to happen to anyone as long as I live!" Tsuna added in his thoughts.

"I will hold you to your vow then, Tsunyoshi-kun." 'Perhaps I can get you to marry Konoka for you to keep that vow'

"I expect nothing less, Dean"

"Now for you cover story. Unfortunately for us, Mahora Academy is an all-girls school and even if you were a girl, you are older than Konoka so I cannot transfer you in as another student."

"That is a problem….."

Stroking his long beard, Konoemon Konoe thought hard as to how he could get his friend's heir and his granddaughter new bodyguard into school legally. It was then where he remembered his conversation with Tsuna about the history of the connection between magic and mafia, a light-bulb flashes and an idea was formed.

"Say…Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Are you by any chance good at remembering things and sports?"

"….Huh?...I am quite good….I guess….as a boss?"

"Then it's decided! You shall be Class 2-A's Co-homeroom teacher, history teacher and Physical Education teacher!"

"….May I ask why a teacher?"

"Well you can keep watch over Konoka and her friends too at the same time also I feel that Class 2-A needs some Vongola-styled tutoring on history."

"Oh….Dean, are you really sure about this?"

"Of course I am. Now let's go, I will lead you to Class 2-A, you start immediately since you are already dressed for the job. Just leave your stuff here, I will send them to your accommodation later. Afterschool, someone will take you there."

"Okay."

"Try to rein in your flame energy in front of the students during your stay her. While I see that you have already sealed in to a pretty small level, there are some special cases in Class 2-A that will sense the energy that is still being released. I doubt that they will attack you but it's better on to keep them on guard for potential attacks"

"You can sense it?"

"Hoho, while people might not know that it is the Dying Will Flame, they can still sense it in the form of the ki or the aura that you give off. I also have been friends with Timoteo for a few decades so of course I can sense the flame that blazes within you."

"I will try my best, Dean but I cannot really assure that I can rein it in totally."

"Just do what you can tsunayoshi-kun."

.

.

.

.

*Outside Class 2-A*

"Negi-kun, sorry to disturb your homeroom but I have an announcement to make." Said the Dean as he faced the students and the child teacher.

"Come in Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Sure"

"Class, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he is your co-homeroom teacher as of today."

"Ah! Its Sawada-san" shouted out Konoka as she stood up and pointed towards the brunette in the suit.

"Yo, younger Konoe-san! It's nice to see you so soon after our meeting. As the Dean has said, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You may call me Sawada-sensei or Tsunayoshi-sensei but I prefer it if you just call me Tsuna as my friends back home always do. I will be your Co-homeroom teacher and I will also take this class for its history and PE lessons. Any questions?"

All the eyes were on the guy that just entered their classroom that apparently knows their Konoka. He had gravity defying brown hair that stuck out wildly. He was wearing an immaculate suit that looks brand-new. He looked only a few years older than them but the way he carried himself showed maturity beyond one's age. His looks would have gotten him either a job as a professional model or as actor or perhaps an idol. His voice had this calming effect and somehow the girls felt that they could even trust him with their darkest secret, not that they would in any case, they just felt that they could.

Across the entire academy, a squeal that could rival the one at the beginning of the school year could be heard.

Plugging his ear with his finger, Tsuna thought to himself.

'Let the fun begin.'

* * *

All comments are welcomed

Do give me your thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Magi Boss

I like to sincerely thank those who have followed or favourited this story

let the fun begin

* * *

After his self-introduction, the bombardment of questions from the students began as they rushed up to meet their new teacher.

"Where are you from?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you also a genius like Negi-kun?"

"Do you have a girlfriend anywhere?"

The girls of Class 2A continued their bombardment while their resident child teacher tried and failed miserably to get them to settle down.

Tsuna had expected the students to be excited and curious about the new teachers but not to this level where things could get out of hand and not to mention his questions on a certain Negi-kun. A teacher at such a young age? One was bound to get curious at the sight of this.

Was he also part of the mafia?

Or is he from the side of magic?

Thoughts swirled in his mind as he also tried to get the girls to calm down.

"Girl, girls. No need to rush with the questions, I will answer all of them during the history lessons later on, I'm not going to disappear into thin air so no need to worry." Assured Tsuna as he stood beside the Dean.

"For the moment, I will answer those that I have heard. Well to start off, I'm 17 this year. I'm from the city of Namimori in another prefecture. I don't think you can consider me a genius since hard work was how I got to where I am now and for that final question, I am currently single."

With that single statement of him being single, the whole class was once again sent into frenzy even with the students sitting at their sits. Predatory stares began flying towards Tsuna while he laughed off this turn of events. But within those harmless (?) stares that he was getting, he could feel a few with murderous intent.

Could the class have someone from the mafia among the students? Could his identity already been blown? One could only tell with time or when the owner of knowledge comes forward to admit it. Keeping a nonchalant look on his face, Tsuna surveyed the class for potential senders of the murderous intent that he had felt.

"I guess I have to keep my guard up and check their backgrounds. I will check with the Dean later on about my doubts." Thought Tsuna as he looked at the Dean, signalling him to continue.

"Ahem, Tsunayoshi-kun is still new to Mahora Academy so Konoka, I assign you to give him a general tour of the school compound till break time. You will be excused from your morning lessons."

"EH~~" came the unison voice of the rest of the class.

"Hai~" replied Konoka as she walked over to Tsuna, not at all fazed.

"Now Konoka, go and take Tsunayoshi-kun to where you deem fit."

"Bye class. See you later during History lesson." Called Tsuna as he exited the class after Konoka.

As the two left, followed by the Dean shortly after, the class returned to its usual bustle with the exception of a shocked and angery Setsuna.

Throughout the few hours together, Tsuna was shown the majority of Mahora Academy had to offer. The students were all having their lessons and were all curious of the mysterious and good looking youth that was beside their Dean's granddaughter. The few who had had the chance of meeting the brunette on the train were all raging with their inner voice, thanking their various gods to have given them such a lucky chance.

The stare he had gotten while on his tour had not gone unnoticed and he was personally thinking whether he should just try and protect Konoka from the shadows. His tour thus far had been quite enriching and interesting thanks to Konoka but when he was suddenly led to the female changing room to say that he was embarrassed would have been an understatement, his face was redder than storm flames.

Konoka might look to be an innocent girl but she also loved to tease and play around. Such was her reason for bringing her new teacher to the female changing room and while Tsuna had look pretty mature, Konoka had soon found him to be quite the pure and innocent guy from the blush he had and apparent need to get out of the area.

Soon the bell for the lunch break was rung and the tour came to a close.

The student-teacher pair stopped near the school building while the students flooded out from their classrooms to enjoy their lunch break.

"Sawada-sensei! Sawada-sensei!" called out Konoka.

"What is it, Konoe-san."

"Is there anything you like to drink? There is a vending machine nearby."

"Thank you Konoe-san. Canned coffee will do. Here, let me pass you the money." Said Tsuna as he began to take out his wallet.

"It's alright Sawada-sensei, just think of it as a small welcome gift and let me treat you."

"….Is that so? Then thank you once again."

"No problem it is my pleasure." Replied Konoka as she went off to the vending machine.

Looking into the distance, Tsuna let out a soft sigh.

"Life sure is nice when its peaceful like this, isn't it?" he asked, the question not intended for anyone in particular.

"Sawada-sensei~ Sorry to keep you….waiting….."

"What's the matter, Konoe-san? You look like you seen a ghost." Asked Tsuna, noticing the shocked look on his student's face.

"Sawada-sensei, may I ask what is that on your head?"

"Eh? On my head?" reaching both hands to grab the something that was apparently on his head, Tsuna was rewarded with Natsu in his grasp.

"Natsu? When did you get out?" asked Tsuna as he looked at the lion in his hands.

The only reply he got from Natsu was a guilty smile, averted eyes and a soft "gao…"

But before Tsuna would further berate his partner, the lion was snatched out of his hands by a certain Konoka.

"Kya~! What is this? What is this? It's so cute! Sawada-sensei, is this kitty your pet?" cooed Konoka as she hugged and cuddled the lion.

"….Kitty? Uhem…I guess you guess you can say that." Reply Tsuna as he laughed nervously, silently thanking the few million gods of Japan for making Konoka a bit of an airhead as he put away this fact in a corner of his mind, ready to be used if need be.

"So your name is Natsu, is it? Ne Sensei, did you name Natsu after you?"

"That's right. Mind explaining how you knew?"

"It's easy. Tsu-na and Na-tsu. Isn't that right, Sensei?"

"*Thumb-up*Full marks, Konoe-san. Though I prefer it if you just call me by my name. Being called Sawada-sensei all the time really makes me feel pretty old."

"That's fine with me but I got a condition."

"A condition? Do tell what this condition of yours is. I will try my best to fulfil it.*gentle smile*"

"It is isn't fair that only I change how I call you, so make it fair, Tsuna-san must call me Konoka from now on and not by my family name.*Triumph pose*"

"That's…."

"If Tsuna-san doesn't change how he calls me then I will call him Maguro-ojisan (Uncle Tuna) from now on.*Mischievous smile while looking at the sky *"

"Eh~That….That's blackmail, isn't it?"

"Gao"

"Even Natsu? You traitor! *points at the traitorous lion*"

"Just give up, Tsuna-san. You can't win. *covering a very obvious snicker behind one hand*"

"Ah mou~Ko…ko…Konoka-chan. There, I said it, is that acceptable?" Inner Tsuna meanwhile grabs his head in agony and despair at the mere thoughts of what Reborn would do if it was known that the Decimo of the Vongola familigia got blackmailed by a girl younger than him.

"…chan?"

"Ah…"

.

.

.

Cue an EXTREME blush from both parties in question while they fidgeted and thought of a way to escape this EXTREMELY awkward situation.

"….About this, Konoka-chan, I think it would be best if we refrain from calling each other by our first name in class."

"…Hai…I think so too…"

"Now then I think it's time for me to go prepare for the history lesson. Konoka-chan, I think you should go back to class or get something to eat at least, lunch break started quite a while ago. Also about Natsu, could you keep him a secret from other people? He's not exactly supposed to be here with me.*retrieves Natsu*"

"Hai~ Then I will see later, Tsuna-san, do excuse me."

"No I should be thanking you instead for your tour and your treat. Anyways, see you later Konoka-chan."

*Within the Dean's office*

Watching that has transpired between the two from within the safety of his office using his crystal ball, Konoemon Konoe had been breaking out cold sweat when his granddaughter had saw Natsu and was heaving a heavy sigh of relief when the two finally parted ways.

If his granddaughter had found out the truth about Tsuna's identity and his reason of coming to Mahora Academy this early in the game, it would have created an irreparable gap between the relationship of the two without a doubt.

Konoemon Konoe had a hobby that everyone knew about and that was setting up omiai (marriage interviews) for Konoka. But for some reason, most of the people chosen for the omiai were at least twice of his granddaughter's age. To say that they were old enough to be able to call Konoka their daughter would also be true in some cases.

When Negi entered the school, Konoemon had originally wanted to pair his granddaughter with the child teacher but upon finding out that said child teacher was only ten, Konoemon had no choice but to silently give up on that front.

Then when his friend Timoteo had sent his heir for the mission, he knew immediately that Tsuna was the perfect choice for the role of being Konoka's husband. Not only was the kid around Konoka's age, if what he had heard from Timoteo about Tsuna's personality and achievements were true then he was without a doubt perfect husband material.

Konoemon had originally found out about the existence of the mafia and Flames through the reading of a few books that date back to the time of Vongola Primo. The stories and records had piqued his interest on the subject and to validate the authenticity of the records, Konoemon had personally travelled around Italy. Imagine how he felt when he had met a descendent and the current boss of the Vongola when he was drinking coffee in Milan a few decades back.

Timoteo had been talking rather lot of things about Tsuna during their recent conversations and Konoemon could see why.

'The second coming of Vongola Primo. I would like to see that and the changes it brings to the world.'

"Old man, I'm coming in."

Without any warning, Konoemon train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by his office door being flung open rather rudely, revealing a certain ten-year-old looking Loli vampire, along with a green haired android and a swordswomen.

"Hohoho, what can I help the three of you with?" The old mage chuckled, knowing what the Loli Vampire was thinking.

"Shut up you dammable old man, we got questions to ask and we want the answers to those questions now!" Evangeline roared as she slammed her tiny fist on the Dean's desk.

"Hohoho, do ask away, I will see what I get do."

*After the lunch break inside Class 2A*

The students were all seated, awaiting the arrival of the new teacher while being as rowdy as class 2A always was.

The door then suddenly opened and in an instant, the class quieten down.

In enters the new teacher that was on everyone's' mind.

But what was this?

He was holding a stack of papers.

"*full of smile*Hello class 2A. Before we start any lessons, I know that a lot of you have questions that you want to ask me and I will answer each of them as truthfully as I can but before that I need to know where each of you stand regarding History. As such, I took the liberty of using my lunch break to set a quiz that I like each and every one of you to take. After the quiz would be question time till the end of the lesson."

The class was split into different factions immediately.

Those who took the surprise quiz without care.

Those who appeared to be worried about the quiz.

And those who belong in the Baka-rangers.

"Once everyone gets a quiz sheet, you will have 45minutes to challenge it. Do try your best as this should be able accurately show your level of knowledge about History as it is. Good luck everyone."

'It's Dying Will Time.'

*45 minutes later*

"Now that everyone has done the quiz, I now begin question time. Now then any questions? "

Over three-quarters of the class raised their hands.

'Hahaha….this is going to be troublesome…'

.

.

.

*After school hours in the staff room*

"Finally done for the day. Seems like I really need to put in extra effort for those five Baka-rangers. The schedule for tommorow's PE lesson is done. Now then I think it time to ask the Dean about accommodations." Tsuna thought out loud as he stretched his arms.

"That would be unnecessary, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Oh, Takahata-san, thank you for your help today."

"It was nothing, Tsunayoshi-kun, I was just helping my junior of profession and age and continuing on, the Dean has already assigned accommodations for you and asked me to bring you there."

"I see. Do lead the way, Takahata-san."

.

.

.

*Three boar attacks and one bear attack later…*

"Takahata-san, can you remind me again why I am currently walking towards no apparent destination in a forest while tugging my luggage. This is the Dean playing a trick on me, right? Please tell me that the Dean is just crazy and that this is just his idea of a prank."

"*chuckle*Don't be like that, Tsunayoshi-kun. The owner of the place that we are heading to volunteered to let you stay there and is also someone aware of whom you are."

"So deep into the forest? Don't tell me that the owner of the place is a vampire."

"…Ne,Tsunayoshi-kun can you read mind?"

"Eh…I guessed correctly?"

*nod from Takahata*

"A vampire…. I guess I really have seen it all by now."

"You don't look surprised at all, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Well I saw a few zombies before and the Dean has already shown me magic so I guess there is nothing really surprising about the existence of a vampire anymore."

"Is that so? Anyways, we are here already."

A large clearing within the forest and in the middle of this clearing was a two-storied wooden cottage that looked big enough to fit around one family and then some.

"This really looks like a place I could get used to. I would have given it three stars if not for the fact that it is in the middle of the forest."

"The owner will tear you to shreds if she heard that. Try your best to stay alive. I will see you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-kun"

Ignoring the 'stay alive' statement from Takahata, Tsuna walked up to the main entrance and knocked on the door.

"Come in, the door is not locked." Came a muffled voice.

Walking in, Tsuna was greeted with dolls and a blond Loli.

"Well isn't this a surprise. To think that one of my students, namely Evangeline A.K. McDowell, would be a vampire. Good evening Miss McDowell, I am pleased to make an acquaintance of one of the Shinso (True Ancestor or Pure blood)."

"How did you know that I was a Shinso, boy?"

"A random guess made from you being safe in sunlight or is sunlight actually just a weakness of vampires made by the myths."

"Forget that I ever asked…Show me proof."

"Proof? Of what, Miss McDowell?"

"Of you being the heir of Vongola. Show me your flame and the Vongola ring that you have inherited."

"Very well"

Tsuna then concentrated on entering Hyper mode while having the seal made by the Mammon ring as he had dubbed the sealing ring. Soft brown eyes then turned a cool orange as the Dying Will Flame burst into life at Tsuna's forehead.

Centuries ago when Evangeline first saw the Sky flame made by Giotto, she was awed by the beauty and strength that it wield. She would not have ever guessed that centuries after the passing of her friend would she once again be granted the spectacle that was the Sky flame and definitely would not have guessed that the one to grant her this privilege would look so much like Giotto himself.

The looks he had. The feeling that she got from the Sky flame and the way that the boy carried himself, it was as if Giotto himself was back from the dead. As the last of the flame died out when Tsuna released Hyper mode, a rare look of yearn could be seen gracing the face of Evangeline.

"If you want to see it so much, I can show it to you again, Miss McDowell."

This caught her off guard but it snapped her out the trance she was thrown into by the Sky flame.

"As if I would want to see that weak flame once again and don't call me Miss McDowell! It makes me uncomfortable."

It was not just Evangeline belittling Tsuna as even he himself had felt that the flame he had ablaze a few seconds ago was weak.

"That weak flame would most likely have been caused by this sealing ring I have worn. *points to the Mammon ring*"

"I see. And the ring?"

Taking off the Vongola Sky ring Ver X, Tsuna handed it to the Loli vampire.

"It is not the seal form made for inheritance nor is it the original form. Is this some kind of joke?"*Anger slowly rising*

"Calm down Mis…Evangeline. The item I have passed you is without a doubt one of the Vongola rings."

"Then how do you explain the form it has now?" *Anger still rising*

"Well…The original rings were destroyed a few years back and Talbot upgraded the rings. The form item you have in your hands is the result of said upgrade and is the Vongola Sky ring Ver X."

"Talbot is still alive?!"

"…Yes…"

"Who would have thought? No, if it was him then something like upgrading part of the Tri ni Sette would not be impossible. Very well, you have proven yourself to be of Giotto's bloodline."

"Excuse me but may I ask what your relation with Primo is?"

"I see that as usual, that damnable old man did not explain anything again. Very well, I shall introduce myself. As you already know, my name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell and I am a Shinso vampire. Others have called me by many names but the most common one would be Dark Evangel. Giotto was my friend and someone I respected." Said Evangeline as she did a small curtsy.

"Now that the formalities are over and since it is getting late may I ask where I would be sleeping?"

"Indeed. Chachamaru, please escort our guest to his room." Evangeline told to her servant before she gave Tsuna a small bow as she disappears upstairs.

"Follow me Sawada-sama." Chachamaru motioned him to follow her and he did.

They arrived at the spare room where Tsuna is going to live. The room was relatively small but just nice for him and a few personal items

"I just noticed, but we haven't been properly introduced to each other, have we? My name is Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you."

"Karakuri Chachamaru." She simply introduces herself. "If you will excuse me, I must prepare for school tomorrow. If there is anything you need feel free to ask.

"I don't have anything to ask but there is one thing what with the –sama?"

"You are a guest that Master puts in high regard, so it not strange for me to address you with suffix of –sama , Sawada-sama." She replied.

"Well it's true but we're going to be living together so please call me Tsuna when we're outside of class and drop the -sama." He smiled to her.

"Very well then, Tsuna-san." For some apparent reason Chachamaru felt her inner temperature rise. Was there a malfunction in her systems? She needs to see Hakase and Chao tomorrow to have a check-up.

"Well see you tomorrow Chacha-chan." Ok that nickname just caused her inner temperature to further rise at an increasing rate.

"Hai, good night Tsuna-san." She said before quickly bowing and exiting the room.

"Good night." Tsuna replied, closing the door.

"Now then I think I should go find something to eat and go to sleep. I got a class to toru- I mean teach tomorrow."

* * *

All comments are welcomed

Do give me your thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 here

Do enjoy!

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada had been a wimp, a loser, an unlucky boy and all the other loser-like terms that you can think of, it would all associated with him one way or another. He had never been good with anything even when he gave it his best. But that all changed when the world's best hitman came to his house in the form of an infant.

Since the appearance of said infant hitman, his life was turned upside down and inside out. Being told he was to be the boss of one of the strongest mafia families or Familigia of all time then being forced to train, meeting new people, making new friends and creating unbreakable bonds along the way.

Tsuna was forced into battle multiple times to save his friends but while he might have thought that it was all a coincidence, he soon found out about Reborn's manipulative ways.

Present day Tsuna had changed for the better and had accepted his role as boss and his body had several survival habits pounded into him to assure that he was able to see the light of a new day instead of continuing on to sleep for eternity.

One such survival habit was waking up at precisely four A.M. and exercising afterwards.

It was the first morning since Tsuna arrived at Mahora Academy and it took him a few moments to finally recognize his surroundings after he sprang from the bed into a fighting stance. Sensing no one other the owner, helper and a large amount of creepy dolls, all staring like they want to drill a hole into him and laughing evilly at him, he relaxed and released his stance. By now, Tsunayoshi Sawada was not a person to be easily surprised of frighten, as such he was able to ignore the dolls, proceed on with his morning rituals, change into some sport wear and leave the cottage before he ran towards the campus while screaming his lungs out, waking up all the residents of the forest as a result.

Each morning started off with warm-ups that comprises of what world-class athletes usually do for their exercise before slowing down into doing any kind of exercise he wanted, Vongola style that is.

Through the simple (?) act of exercising, Tsuna was able to understand what the Mammon Ring was capable of. Put into simple terms, it seals up all flames and prevents anything from coming out unless forced, leaving an aura behind to hint to whether a person could use their Dying Will Flames.

The whole process was thrown to the back of his mind and while he was still physically up to his usual standards, he was mentally strained, as if he did not get enough sleep before put through one of Reborn's version upped training courses.

He spends an hour and the half jogging in the street of Mahora Academy, where there still not a single soul that is awake which is a good thing for him. The Vongola heir was drenched in his own sweat while resting at the same bench that he and Konoka sat from last time. It was a good idea to have brought his wallet along, enabling him to buy a few cans of coffee from the vending machine to properly start the day. Massaging his muscles while drinking his coffee and enjoy the rising sun was the best thing to do every morning. And to make thing better there's not a single hair or hide of his evil tutor. He was glad that he took the request.

"Ah~ peace at last." Tsuna wipe the imaginary tears streaming out of his eyes. "I never thought this day would actually come."

"Ara, Sawada-sensei? Is that you?"

His rejoice was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. Looking up he saw a girl with twin orange ponytail hair tied with ornament bells. She also has different coloured eyes; her left eye was blue while her right eye was green, which lead to Tsuna assuming that she has heterochromia, reminding him of a certain other person also with heterochromia. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt with blue jean and blue tennis shoes, a bag full of newspapers hanging by her side.

It was a student from his class and if he remembered correctly…

"Kagurazaka-san? Am I correct? You are Kagurazaka-san, right?"

"Ah that's right. We didn't have a proper introduction but I'm Kagurazaka Asuna. Nice to meet ya, Sensei."

"Nice to meet you too, Kagurazaka-san."

"Watcha doing this early in the morning?" Asuna asked as she plopped herself right next to Tsuna.

"Just my morning exercise." *chuckle*

"That's rare around here…. *sigh* is it an everyday thing, Sensei?"

"Yeah. From 4 A.M. till I get tired or when I am needed to do something, like eat breakfast."

*weak laugh*This had thrown Asuna's mind for a spin. She did not expect anyone getting up earlier than her and most surely did not expect her new teacher to be the one to do so.

"Oi~ Kagurazaka-san? Earth to Kagurazaka Asuna-san, you in there?"

"Ah!*startled out of her trance and thoughts* Gomen, sensei…May I ask you a question?" A weird scene had suddenly popped into her head and Asuna desperately needed to get it out of her head.

"I don't mind. What do you need to ask?"

"….It's just…..How did Sawada-sensei become a teacher?" 'One Negi is enough for the whole world'

"Eh?...Well I went for the licence exam and got my teaching licence there naturally. Is there any other way I could have taken to become a teacher." 'Gomen Kagurazaka-san. Sorry for lying to you.'

"…Hahaha…That's right…that's right…Sorry for the weird question." 'Phew….'

"I don't mind but speaking of which, don't you need to go and deliver those newspapers, Kagurazaka-san?"

"Ah! That's right! Gomen, Sensei, I will see you later!"

"Ja matta ne! (See you later)"

After Asuna had left Tsuna remained on the bench smiling.

"This place sure is full of interesting people. Well, time to get ready for school, as a teacher that is."

* * *

It seems that interesting people had also included a bear that uses martial arts. Tsuna had decided to entertain himself by trading blows with the bear, now thankful for the sessons of martial arts he had taken form the Arcobaleno Fon.

"I guess it's time to end this, don't you think so, Kuma-san (bear-san)?"

The response he got was what looked like a confused look on the bear's features.

Using his smaller build and speed, Tsuna got right in front of the bear before unleashing an exaggerated upper cut to the bear's chin. Anyone with a certain level of skill would definitely agree that it was filled with useless movement.

"SKY UPPERCUT~~!" When the fist impacted on the bear's chin, it was sent flying a good few meters back into the covers of the forest.

"You would just that bear's pride if don't use your full power, Tsunayoshi."

Enter the powerful Loli-vampire, Evangeline A.K. McDowell and her servant, Chachamaru Karakuri.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san." Said Chachamaru with a bow.

"Good morning, Evangeline and Chacha-chan."

Cue rapid colouring of Chachamaru's face and swift look down to hide her face.

"Ho~~~" this time it was the Loli-vampire.

"I…is there a problem?...Evangeline?"

"Chachamaru get to be Chacha-chan so quickly then what about me? Aren't you change how you call me?"

"Eh…?! Well I'm living as a guest at your cottage, so it would be rude of me and if you knew Primo you must be at least a 100-ye.."

"Huh? What was that you just said? *full force Glare*"

"HIEEE~!"

"Come on, tell what you were about to say, Tsu~na~-yo~shi~kun~."

"You are very cute?..."

"Hmm~ *continue glare*"

"….Gomennasai…."Tsuna then began to shrink till he was at chibi-soft toy-sized with little cat (?) ears sticking out at the sides.

Twitch went one of the feline ears and the Master and servant combo was almost sent to their knees.

"*splutters* Come on Chachamaru, grab him and lets head to school, the bell is about to ring."

More than willing, the Gynoid swept the Chibi Tsuna into her arms and began hugging him like one would a soft toy.

"Meow~" purred a satisfied chibi-Tsuna sending another destructive wave into the surroundings forcing his companions to use the tree near them as support to prevent themselves from collasping.

'Damn Giotto and his tricks! To think that his descendants would inherit them!" Screamed the inner Eva while she steadied herself and walked towards the campus grounds.

* * *

Home room had been nothing short of a mess as the students had decided to make Chibi-Tsuna their new mascot, taking pictures and hugging him while exclaiming how cute he was. The fact that he had entered in the arms of Chachamaru was soon forgotten by most. Keyword: most.

First period was PE so after homeroom Tsuna told the girls to head to the track field for their first PE lesson together.

Arriving first, Tsuna checked the tracks and decided that it was good enough to test the class.

After the class had gathered, Tsuna took out the schedule he had made the day before and split the class into the three strength groups he had decided upon.

Those who did almost no exercise got the standard run around the track for how many laps routine.

Those who did mild training got extra laps and finally with those who were mafia level got Arcobaleno course A. All of them were of course without a doubt Vongola styled.

'It's show time'

Leaving aside the first two groups, even the last group was getting a little winded through half of the lesson but if it Arcobaleno course A then what do you expect?

"The rest of the lesson will be for you to rest, we will continue the warm-up the next PE lesson! Get ready later for the History lesson, I will be going over the quiz you all did yesterday! Dismissed!"

The whole class finally collapsed from exhaustion while those who did not take part looked at the scene either with glee or a poker face.

The History lesson later had been absolutely chaotic since Tsuna had decided that occasionally appearing in chibi mode was fun. The class was surprisingly attentive after they calmed down despite him still being chibi. Teaching on top of the teacher's podium was also a nice experience of Reborn felt from time to time as Reboyama.

* * *

Tsuna had given out another quiz based on what he had taught during the lesson and was now marking those quizzes in the guest room he now occupies.

It was just after he finished the last one when Chachamaru entered his room.

"Tsuna-san, sorry to interrupt but the Dean is here and he wants to see you."

"Oh don't worry you didn't interrupt anything. Do lead the way, Chacha-chan."

* * *

"Good afternoon Tsunayoshi-kun." The Dean greeted the Vongola heir.

"Good afternoon, Dean." Tsuna could sense that there is a disturbing in the room and Sakurazaki glaring at him confirm his suspicion.

"So… is what is it that you want me, Dean?"

The old mage laugh nervously. "Oh. It is not me, but Setsuna-kun here that you need to talk to."

Suddenly a sword flashed to the side of Tsuna's face, the wielder none other than Setsuna Sakurazaki. Despite being held at knifepoint, Tsuna kept a straight face and took a deep breath.

"Is there a reason as to why you are pointing a sword at me, Sakurazaki-san?"

"Hai, Sawada-sensei. The reason is that I challenge you." Her voice carrying her intent and determination.

"I see….Before we so this, may I ask why you want to challenge me?"

"…Very well. It is to determine who is the better bodyguard for Konoka-ojou-sama!"

"I see….Is there any way we could settle this peacefully."

"I doubt that there is a better way to settle this than through battle, Sensei."

"Fine…I accept your challenge. Let step outside the cottage. I doubt Evangeline would appreciate us going wild in her house."

Taking a stance with a distance between them, the two fighters readied themselves and when the unsounded agreement was acknowledged, Setsuna dashed forth and aimed a slash at her teacher's left shoulder. Thinking that she would be able to end the fight in one strike she slashed but was surprised to see that Tsuna had already pivoted his body to dodge the slash.

This stunned her but she was able to control herself and unleashed a flurry of slashes and stabs as a response but all them were either dodged or redirected by her teacher's martial arts.

Unwilling to give up, Setsuna distanced herself from the target and used her Shinmei-ryu.

"Shinmei-ryu Ougi – Zanganken!" she cried as she slashed at Tsuna's head from above.

"Amai! (Naïve!)" crossing his hands, Tsuna caught the blade and redirected the attack to the ground on his right side. Using this opportunity, he trusted his left hand towards the shocked Setsuna and sent her flying, resulting in her crashing into a tree.

Tsuna admits that Setsuna was a superb swordswomen, one that would stand on the level of Takeshi and Squalo given the time to improve. Her attacks were fierce and swift yet still were full of grace. Taking the chance while Setsuna was still down, he destroyed the spy camera that had been flying around with a stone. It would not do for more people to find out his identity of the extent of his abilities

"Come on Sakurazaki-san, I know from our exchange that you are not one to go down from a blow like that. This fight is far from over isn't it?"

As the dust settled, Setsuna could be seen with her stance readied.

"You should know by now that you cannot beat me as you are now. That's why I shall make a condition. Last until sunset against me, if you do I will consider it to be your win."

"I don't need your pity! I just need to defeat you! Hiken- Zankusen!"

Taking in the approaching Ki wave, Tsuna raised the flame pressure in his right glove and simply smacked the Ki wave aside, destroying a few more trees.

"If that is the way you want to go at it, I shall use all of my power to take you on. Do not regret your decision later on." Saying this, Tsuna took off the Mammon Ring and entered Hyper mode. The Sky flame blazed and his eyes turned orange. The aura he released shook the air and threatened to crush those unprepared.

"Are you ready, Sakurazaki-san? This is my full power!" Tsuna then turned into a blur before disappearing from sight completely. Setsuna looked around her surroundings and tried to search for Tsuna but it proved to be the wrong choice of action as Tsuna suddenly appeared in front of her.

"*Gasp*"

"Too slow!"Setsuna was too startled by Tsuna's sudden appearance to defend against the flaming fist aimed at her stomach. When the fist had struck Setsuna what seemed to be a small explosion happened and she once again forced to crash into another tree.

Waiting for his student to once come out of the dust and debris, Tsuna did not expect to see Setsuna spotting wings that covered her front.

"Is this who you really are, Sakur- no, Setsuna?"

"…" Setsuna was afraid. She had lost control and her wings had came out, in front of someone she had just met yesterday no less. What would he think or what would Konoka think if she found out.

"Your wings are really pretty, you know?"

"Eh?"

"I am only saying the truth. Your wings are really beautiful. I am not one to judge someone based on how they look." Stepping forward, Tsuna reached for her wings and stroked it gently. Setsuna was blushing like crazy already but this had almost caused a moan to escape her lips. Then when he stopped, Setsuna felt a strange disappointment and yearn but decide against voicing it.

"Don't need to worry, your secret is safe with me. Don't let anyone judge you just because you are a little different. Anyone who does so will get a harsh wakeup call from me….Now shall we continue our fight? There is still time before sunset." He said, jerking his head towards the sky changing colours in the background.

"…Hai!" It had been far too long since she truly smiled but if it was for the person in front of her, her smile could not be controlled.

"Let's end this, Setsuna!"

"Hai, Sensei!"

The teacher and student once again clashed, using all their remaining strength in a single strike, causing an explosion and the other mage teachers to be worried at what might be happening.

* * *

When Setsuna finally regained consciousness she founded herself on a bed and in an unfamiliar room. When she tried to sit up, pain jolted through her body

"Oh I see you awake." Said a familiar voice.

Turn to the voice direction, she spot Tsuna sitting while doing something at his desk.

"I think it better that you don't move too much or else you're going to worsen your injuries. You are in my room by the way."

"The battle…?"

"Oh that. It ends up in a draw though you won in my opinion."

"Huh?"

"Remember what I said before, I said that if last until sunset you consider it your win, didn't I? You were able to last until sunset and then some."

"You're giving me too much credit Sawada-sensei."

"But you earn it."

"But you did not use all your strength. Did you, Sawada-sensei?"

"Ah? You found out?"

"And I also found out that you could have won without even breaking a sweat."

"Uh…" the lion is out of the bag.

"My question is why you didn't."

"…it was so that I could understand you a little bit better."

"Eh?"

"They do say 'you'll understand your opponent if you trade blows with one another', guess those words are true."

"Ano I'm still don't understand what you mean."

"Setsuna how determine are you in protecting Konoka."

"… I am willing to protect her, even if it costs me my life."

"…That's what I thought."

"…?"

"Then let me answer why I didn't use all of my strength." He took a small breath. "I want to know the full extent of your resolution."

"My…resolution?"

"That's right your resolution. In battle the most important thing is not power or skills. It's the power of your resolution. No matter how powerful or how skills are you, without resolution you are fated to fall. Resolution is the true drive that makes us stronger, the wanting to protect the thing that is precious to us."

"Resolution…" She never knew how important resolution before, but after listening her teacher it make sense.

"…Get some rest. I will get you some food."

"Ano!" she leaps to the edge of the bed and somehow manages to grasp his hand.

"Yes?"

"A-arigato… Sensei…" She said with a small blush, not knowing the cover is slowly revealing her half naked body that was covered with bandages.

*Blood spurt!*

"Kya~~!"

* * *

Done!

Please do give me your thoughts on what you think!

All ideas or thoughts accepted


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a while so how you guys been?

School is getting busier and the competitions are coming

Hope to be churn out a chapter from time to time

* * *

Days had passed since Setsuna had decided to challenge her new teacher. Needless to say, the whole incident had been a huge misunderstanding on her part not that she had known it at the time. She and Tsuna had an awkward atmosphere around them whenever they saw each other due to the incident that particular night. The scene had been engraved into both their minds, not likely to be forgotten any time soon.

Tsuna on his part had been down every day since then, his history lesson still retain the quality from before but his PE lesson just seemed to have lost the Vongola quality from before, though it was still quite tiring just not Vongola-tiring. While it was a nice change to the weaker students as compared to what they experienced, there were a few who seem to worry about him and wondered what had happened to the teacher that had once caused the class of 2A to be winded.

This was the case especially with a certain Konoka Konoe. She had been the first person to encounter the brunette and had grown to become good friends with said brunette.

"Set-chan, Sawada-sensei doesn't seem to be himself lately. Do you anything about this?" She had asked the stoic swordswomen one day during lunch.

"E…eh…Why do you ask, Ojou-sama?"

"Well the two of you have been acting weird around each other so I thought that you might know whatever had happened to Sawada-sensei that could cause him to act like this."

"Wh…What ever could you be talking about, Ojou-sama? How am I acting weird around Sawada-sensei?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Set-chan? The two of you keep fidgeting when you are around one another and I remember seeing the two of you blushing quite often too. Now confess, Set-chan! Spill it all out! I won't let go until you do!" with that said, Konoka threw her arms around Setsuna, hugging her with all her strength.

"O…O….Ojou-sama! Please stop! Everyone is looking!" Setsuna cried out weakly as cat calls came from the others in the classroom.

"I don't wanna~! Either you tell me what happened or I start tickling you!" Pouted Konoka

"Ojou-sama~~!

With this display, Setsuna's image of being a cool and calm person was effectively destroyed.

On a side note, Setsuna was forced into telling a tall tale that was probably 30% true and lacked the mention of the battle between the two.

Nodding her head like she had actually been at the scene of the embarrassing event between student and teacher, albeit a distorted version but still embarrassing none the less, Konoka had declared Tsuna to be innocent of all charges, not that any had been placed against him in the first place. She had then proceeded to persuade the girl across her to go and make up with their teacher. She just could no longer stand her friends acting like this if the cause was only such a small (?) incident.

After school the pair had decided to go and find the brunette together. They followed the flow of sighing fan-girls and arrive at the World Tree where their teacher was leaning against the great tree.

"Tourimase…tourimase…Ah…Setsuna and Konoka-chan…Is something wrong?" asked their teacher in the middle of the song.

"It's Set-chan who wanted to talk to you, Tsuna-san. If you will excuse me, I will leave the two of you to talk it out."

"I see…Well what do you need to talk about, Setsuna? I'm all ears."

"Ac…actually, Sawada-sensei, Iwouldliketoapologizeforatta ckingyou!"

"Hai? Setsuna? Could you repeat that? I couldn't quite get that."

"Ah~! *Starts crying while a knife appeared in her hand*I knew it! A verbal apology would never enough to appease your anger! Let me commit Seppuku (disembowelment) for my mistakes!"

"EH! Wait a minute Setsuna! I just couldn't hear what you said since you said it so fast, no need to commit seppuku! *slaps away the knife* Listen well, okay?"

"Sniff… sniff…. Yes…"

"I have already forgiven you since the start. It was just all a misunderstanding from the beginning caused by the Dean. He did not explain everything, right?"

"Sniff…yes…"

"Protecting Konoka-chan is still your job, the only thing that changed is that you will have a reliable back-up just in case something you cannot handle happens, understand?"

"Yes!" At this point, Setsuna had already cleaned up her tears and was all smiles at the prospect of working together with the older youth.

"Good girl. *starts petting the Hanyo's head* good girl."

"*Blush*Sa…sawada-sensei~"

"Ah! Unfair! Set-chan gets to be petted by Tsuna-san! I also want to be petted by Tsuna-san!" *Running towards the student-teacher pair*

"*mind finally returning back to reality* Eh? Konoka-chan?!"

"Sawada-sensei~/Tsuna-san~"

"Eh!?"

Thankfully for him Tsuna was able to escape the bear hug that Setsuna had decided to give him, thus was given enough time to stop Konoka from crashing into him. They were then lectured by a deeply blushing Tsuna.

This was taken very differently by the duo. While Setsuna was red as a tomato and was had her head hung in shame, Konoka was beaming like she had not just tried to glomp her homeroom teacher.

When the teacher had walked a distance away from the two girls, they turned to each other and began to laugh at the sight of their teacher blushing.

.

.

.

"What was up with those two just now? Suddenly doing that, seriously. They should know that it wouldn't be good if someone saw that."

In the distance just ahead of him were two girls. One was a tall ninja while the other one was a tanned martial artist with blond hair.

"Good evening Sawada-dono/Good evening Sensei aru"

'Now its Kufei and Kaede? What is going on today?' "Good evening to you too, so why are you two here?"

"We were wondering whether Sensei would share with us some tips on training aru."

"Why would want to ask me? I'm there are better people out there to ask."

"That might be so but at the moment but we came to the agreement that asking Sawada-dono is the easiest and most effective from what we have seen-de gozaru."

"I…see…but are you sure you want tips from me? The training that I undergo might be too tough for the two of you."

"I am sure aru. By the way, did Sensei receive any martial arts training before?"

"I guess that you can say that but why ask?"

"We heard from Setsuna that Sensei had attained quite a high level of Kung Fu (refers to level of skill in this case)-de gozaru."

"Is that so…" 'It seems that someone needs to be taught a lesson on how to keep secrets…Kufufu…'

"The both of us were then wondering how long Sensei has spent training for."

"Oh… not very long, it has only been three years since I started training."

"….Sensei….Would you allow me a spar aru?" *stance taken*

"You can't be serious Kufei-kun."

"Oh but I am serious, please aru." *stance broken for a moment to showcase a pair of puppy eyes*

"Mou….Fine but not only for a short while since I still need to see the Dean afterwards." *takes up his own stance*

"I will be the judge of this spar-de gozaru."

"Hai! Here I come aru!"

Kufei began her attacks with a straight dash followed up with a blur of attacks but to Tsuna it was with little to no difficulty for him to able to redirect the punches with Taichi. A sweeping kick threatened to swipe him off his legs but despite being capable of dodging it, Tsuna allowed himself to take the attack so as to set up a series of backflips, creating distance between the two participants of the spar.

Kufei was practically burning with excitement. After so long, finally someone else other than her friends was able to keep up with only that, this mysterious new teacher was able to avoid her attack with ease and from the look she saw in his eyes, she saw a wealth of experience that could only come with being through countless life and death situations.

This was an opponent that she could go all out on with no worries about the other party getting hurt too badly. Her heart raced and her blood was filled with adrenaline. Taking a step forward, Kufei retook her stance before rushing her teacher with all her strength.

If the attack which consists of from a few hits to a few vital area that Kufei had planned went through, Tsuna would have to worry about more than a few broken bones and internal bleeding but since this was Tsuna that we were talking about here, he saw it coming as soon as the stance was taken. Taking the out-stretched arm that Kufei had thrown forward, Tsuna used the momentum she had and performed a brilliant over shoulder throw before she could realize that she had been caught.

"Are you alright, Kufei?"

"That was a good throw, Sensei; I have lost with no regrets aru."

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

"No worries Sensei, it was my honour to have fought against you. Now if you don't mind…I would…be going to…sleep…aru…zzz…"

"...Kaede, is it alright if I leave her to you? I need to get going now."

"Just count on me-nin nin."

.

.

.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"It's me Dean."

"Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun? Just come in, the door is unlocked."

"*Opens door* Good evening Dean."

"Good evening, now what can I can do for you today?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"How should I say this…?" Averting his sight from the elderly mage, Tsuna saw that the Dean's desk was had a large pile of paper on it and was suddenly reminded of the cramps that he had gotten when he was asked to sign the paper work for a day under the supervision of Reborn.

"Come on, what is it?"

"Um…"

"STOP MAKING AN OLD MAN WAIT ALREADY! Just spit out whatever you need to say!"

"IneedaplacetotrainDean."

"Good, you finally got it out but the answer is no."

"Eh…I knew it…"

"Of course the answer is no. Just from your little spar with Setsuna, who knows how many people would already be aware of your presence here. You are able to draw attention to yourself just by being present. The possible dangers that the attention you draw are a risk that I am not willing to take. "

"…"

"I am sorry Tsunayoshi-kun but I hope you can understand that I need to put the students and the other members of the staff as my priority."

"I understand but is there really no place for me to train?"

"No need to worry Tsuna I got the perfect place for you."

"Eva? What are you doing here?" 'What is with the unexpected surprises today?'

"Chachamaru here kept pacing around when you didn't come back and I couldn't take it anymore, so we came out to find you."

"*blush* It's just that Tsuna-san is always back by 5.30…"

"Ah I see. Seems like I made you worry, sorry bout that, Chacha-chan."

"Let's just go home; I have something to show you. *grabs his necktie and tugs it towards the cottage*

.

.

.

"Eva? May I ask a question?"

"What is it, Tsuna?"

"Why is there a basement for a cottage in a forest?"

"I practice my magic and do my research down here. Even I also need to train from time to time so as to not get rusty."

"I see… So I'm going to train down here?"

"No you are going to train in here. *Knocks on a glass sphere*"

"….Not to be rude or anything but are you joking?"

"Just wait for it, you'll see."

One second he was in a dark basement the next he was seeing blue skies and the brightness disoriented him for a second or two.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the glass sphere you just saw. In here a day is only an hour on the outside but the drawback is that you cannot leave until at least a day worth of time is spent here once you enter."

"I see but wouldn't that mean that I would age faster than the people on the outside if I use this place?"

"No need to worry about that; in here, everything's internal time is frozen so you wouldn't age at all even you spent an eternity here though I wouldn't recommend it."

"Isn't that a good thing? What's there not to like about not aging?"

"Sooner or later the body would grow to be resistant of this anti-aging spell and when that happens all the time that your body was supposed to experience would all come back at once and cause permanent accelerated aging instead."

"….Thank you for the kind explanation but would coming here repeatedly cause the same effects?"

"As long as you use it once an outside day no problems should surface."

"Is that so?"

"Now let's talk about payment."

"Pa..pa..payment?"

"Of course. You are talking about someone who was and still being referred to as the Dark Evangel so without a doubt payment is a must and it just so happens that I have develop a craving of sky flame blood after smelling it in the cottage day in and day out."

"Can you give a discount?"

"Even if you are Giotto himself I would extract my payment in full."

*Gulp*

* * *

I know its a little short but please bear with me.

Please do give me your thoughts about it


	6. Chapter 6

The sight of the person known as the Dark Evangel sucking the blood of the young Vongola Don might have made quite a few people faint of being overloaded with cute, she was enjoying it and smiling that much.

Evangeline had given Tsuna no mercy and bit down with much unneeded force and began draining what used to be her favourite snack with a look of a child on Christmas day. The entire meal or snack as some might call it took around 15 minutes and Tsuna was only able to keep still through the process due to anti-torture training that he had received from Reborn before.

When Evangeline was finally finished and had a satisfied look on her face, Tsuna thought to touch upon the topic of magic. To know one's enemy is a sure-fire way to victory and without a doubt, the people that would be coming after his charge, namely Konoe Konoka, would most likely be magicians and what better way than ask one of the most infamous magicians in history who was also willing to.

Evangeline had known talks about magic with the young Don was to come sooner or later and decided that she might as well start them now since he had taken the initiative to ask. The discussion was kicked off with what magic essentially is, which was basically the spiritual power to collect all the natural energies that are full in the atmosphere and bring it under the control of one's own body.

She went over the different types of magic, their strengths, weakness and even demonstrated a few small spells which was all noted down by Tsuna on a small notebook that he carried around with him.

"Ne Eva, do you think I could do magic?"

"Hm? I don't see why not. Giotto himself was quite a capable magician though he just preferred to use his Dying Will Flames to keep the existence of Magic hidden from the mafia."

"Primo was a magician?! This is a first…"

"From what I heard from him, he said that he only used magic during my lessons and had sometimes forgotten that he could use magic to heal his wounds."

"Wait…Lessons? So Eva was the one who taught Primo magic?!"

"That's about it."

*Chibi lion mode*

"Urgh…What's with that look?"

"Do you think you could teach me magic?"

"….Urgh….I…I don't see why not….*clearly forced smile*"

"Really? That's great!"

"Be happy while you can, Vongola Decimo but, beware for my training is harsh *evil smile with sinister laughter in the background* but seeing as how you are Giotto's descendent, I say that you will turn out quite a decent magician just maybe an inch away from death most of the time. *"innocent" smile*"

"S..sure...?"

"We will first just spar so you can see how a magician fights. I'm sure that it will be a valuable experience for you *smirk* We'll decide on your training after you take the first hit."

"Pardon? I couldn't quite get that."

"_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac"_

_"_Eh? What did you just say?"

"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!(Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness! With (the) Darkness flees the Snowstorm. Snowstorm of Darkness!"

"Eh? EH!?"

As Tsuna got knocked through the air he thought 'What just happened'

.

.

.

To Tsuna, that had been a few days ago. He stayed in the resort and learned whatever he was being taught at the time by Evangeline not that he had much of a choice in the matter. Evangeline's Nivis Tempestas Obscurans had left Tsuna with lacerations, bruises and a case of hypothermia. In that state, teaching would have been impossible, not to mention that it would raise suspicions as to what was going on.

Taking the time he got to heal and learn magic, Tsuna was perturbed by the need of an activation keyword. He knew it was needed for most people but he just could not think of anything that he was able to use. His naming sense had been one of the few things that had not taken a turn for the better, as such, he would usually come up with very childish and get whacked by Reborn.

Evangeline had said it could be any kind of phrase or even nonsense, as long it feels comfortable and natural to the user but Tsuna just could not decide on a phrase that he felt was natural. Tsuna thought he could just think it over and get somewhere but apparently Evangeline got tired of waiting and decided to speed up the process a little by throwing Tsuna into danger.

This came in the form of binding Tsuna's legs and releasing another Nivis Tempestas Obscurans at him.

"See if you get that activation keyword out not, Tsuna! We can do this until you get it right!" shouted Evangeline over the roar of the spell.

"You got to be kidding me!" 'Wait...What was that?' "Argh! Here goes nothing! _Divum Coelum Caelum_ Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" Shooting his palm forward like he would for the X Burner, the spell sped towards its counterpart and collided with it, creating a frosty explosion that chilled the air.

When the chilly dust cleared, Evangeline then came floating down towards Tsuna who was looking quite exhausted.

"Well done, boy, you figured out your keyword and even successfully casted a high level spell. Keep it in mind that I can count the number of people who can do that on their first week of magic on one hand but do not allow it to get to your head, the training will just get harder from now on."

"*panting* Sure." 'I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I? Luckily the Hyper intuition kicked in, if not I would have been clam flavoured ice for sure. *inner sigh* from one sadistic tutor to another, someone up there must hate me….'

.

.

.

"-na-san, -suna-san, Tsuna-san!

"Mng, five more minutes…zzz…."

"Please wake up, Tsuna-san. Mistress has told me to use method to force you to wake up."

"…zzz…"

"You have been warned, Tsuna-san." Placing both hands on Tsuna's chest, Chachamaru passed an electric current through them, effectively creating a defibrillator.

"Bbbbbzzzaaaahh!"

"Screams in the morning are music to my ears. Music to my ears. *sips tea*"

"Kakaka, music! Music!"

When Tsuna finally came from his room, he was sporting an even wilder look than usual. His hair was defied gravity more than usual and a little static electricity could still be seen from the ends. Tsuna was wearing another suit and was carrying a carrier bag that looked filled to the brim.

"Well someone smells delicious yet again today."

"Oh hush."

"What happened? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? KAKAKA!"

"Quiet Chachazero. Anyway I woke you up earlier today since you as a teacher needs to arrive at the station before the students."

"You sure you don't want to go?"

"I told you before didn't I? It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't even if I wanted to."

"The Infernus Scholacticus curse by the Thousand Master, sorry about that. Then what about you, Chacha-chan? You are not bound by the curse, right?"

"I will stay to keep Mistress company."

"*smiles* Good girl. *pets head*"

"*blush*"

"Just get going already; you're going to be late."

"Hai hai, see you soon Eva."

"When you come back you better bring a souvenir or I will increase your training menu."

"*chuckle* Hai hai, Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai"

.

.

.

"What now, bear? I'm in a hurry."

*points to signboard*

"You want a souvenir too? Sure, I don't see why not."

*flips the sign around*

"Kyoto is the enemy stronghold, be careful and take care of Konoka? Who do you think you're talking to, bear? Don't worry, I won't allow anything to happen to her, besides, I also have a mission of my own.*brandishes out an envelope*"

.

.

.

Even when only casually strolling towards the station, Tsuna arrived with time to spare and despite the urge to explore and fool around the grand station, Tsuna was deterred by the prospect of the strict Nitta having a fit and raining down him for not fulfilling his roles as a teacher and arriving early. Adding that to how weak a heart Nitta had, Tsuna did not want to be the one to cause the man to go into cardiac arrest even if it were only a small chance.

"Ah, Ohaiyo Sawada-san!" The limitless energy that all kids the age of twelve and below seemed to have was practically bursting out of the young child teacher and with the way the child teacher was smiling, it might be safe to say that Negi was only barely able to contain his excitement.

"How are you today?"

"I'm all charged up and ready to go.*snickers*" deadpanned the youth teacher as he contained the laugh that threaten to come out at the inside joke that was played on his expense.

"You don't sound very well, everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Negi-kun. No need for worry *smiles *"

"If you say so I guess…Anyway, I so excited that we get to go to Kyoto! To think that we get to stay at the ancient capital of this country for five days, school trips are the best!"

*smiles and pets Negi's head* "We'll arrive there before you know it so just keep calm for now, you can go all out when we reach."

"Hai!"

*smile dims* 'To go this far for his father…Not to say that I don't understand how he feels though.'

The class of 2A began to stream in slowly after that conversation and before long, the class with the obvious absence of Evangeline and Chachamaru had all arrived, all of them earlier than the expected meeting time.

"Hai! Class of 2A please gather here, Negi-kun is going to take roll call now so lower your volume for a moment." Shouted Tsuna to the class while his co-teacher waved a flag with "Class 2A" printed on it.

Throughout the quick roll call, Tsuna kept getting the feeling from his Hyper Intuition that someone was looking at him and looking through the girls present, he soon found the culprit or culprits.

"Ne, Izumi-kun and Setsuna, is there something on my face?"

"N…no but why is there band-aids on Sensei's face? Did something happen?" asked the school nurse's assistant.

"Ah, these? Nothing much, I just tripped and fell, that's all, nothing to worry about."

"Sensei doesn't seem like a clumsy sort of person but I guess it happens to everyone from time to time. You still need to take care of yourself though, Sensei."

"Don't worry, I will."

From the look that Setsuna was giving him, he knew that she had already seen through the lie but decided to keep silent about it to keep the knowledge of the secret world that they were in under wraps.

Just as he was about to go back to his place beside Negi, Tsuna whispered to Setsuna, "I'll tell you later," getting a small nod from the Hanyou.

"Now everyone, let's start boarding the train. Remember to not leave anything behind!" called Tsuna, directing the girls.

"Sawada-san, can you go in and check on the girls and make that they are in their groups?"

"Sure."

"Here's the group list."

Taking the list, Tsuna took his bag and deposited it at the front of the train cabin before going around to check on the girls.

Group 1: Kakizaki Misa, Kugimiya Modoka, Shiina Sakurako, Narutaki Fuuka and Fumika.

The group was all together and while the cheerleader trio talked among themselves, Fumika tried to strike up a conversation with Tsuna but Tsuna being that Vongola Don that has received training from the strongest babies in the world, saw through the decoy and swiftly went to grab Fuka who was sneaking towards the cabin in front of theirs.

Fuka was picked up by her collar but she did not give up and manoeuvred herself onto Tsuna's shoulder and enjoyed her ride from her "seat" all the way back to where her group and sister was.

Group 2: Yotsuba Satsuki, Kasuga Misora, Nagase Kaede, Hakase Satomi, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei.

Kufei was practically begging Tsuna for another match, saying that she must pay back the humiliation that she had suffered. Tsuna weakly chuckled at this and quickly said that he had not meant to do such a thing as humiliating her student. None the less, Kufei was relentless in her plea and Tsuna finally gave up, promising her another spar after they came back from Kyoto.

Kaede seeing this had also joined in the fun and asked whether she could also spar with the brunette, something along the lines of trying out the results of the tips that he had given the last time. Tsuna just shrugged his arms, shook his head, sighed and agreed to the spar.

Seeing the basket that Satsuki held and smelling the fragrant that came from it, Tsuna inquired as what was inside it.

"Nikuman (meat bun), you want one, Sensei?" asked Satuski.

Then Tsuna's stomach decided that it was good to rumble and protest against the lack of breakfast.

"So this is the famous nikuman from Chao Bao Zhi that I have been hearing about. I will take two then."

Transforming into his chibi lion form, Tsuna began to consume his newly acquired nikumans which spawned the cries of fawning of everyone watching including Chao Ling Shen who was just behind him though only faintly.

Group 3: Asakura Kazumi, Murakami Natsumi, Hasegawa Chisame, Naba Chizuru and Yukihiro Ayaka.

This group was pure chaos yet more down to earth than the other groups. Natsumi was trying to look as small as possible; Chizuru was just smiling at Ayaka; Chisame just looked very pissed off at everything and calling the trip stupid, Kazumi was taking pictures without care for others and finally Ayaka was pulling Negi towards their group, asking him to join them.

"*Sighs and grabs Negi's free wrist* Iincho-san, can you please let go of Negi-kun, he still needs to work."

"But…"

"*smiles* Iincho-san~"

"…."

"Iincho-san~"

"H…here you go…."

"So far so good. Come on, let's go Negi-kun, there are still other groups."

"H…hai…" 'Sawada-san was scary….'

Group-4: Okochi Akira, Tatsumiya Mana, Izumi Ako, Akashi Yuna and Sasaki Makie.

"*cough cough*"

"Ako, are you alright?" asked Akira as she rubbed down Ako's back.

Yuna passed a bottle of water to Ako and she heartily drank it.

"What's the matter?" asked Mana.

"I…I ate too much of Chao-san's nikumans."

"Izumi-kun, didn't you just ask me to care of myself and look at what happened after I left you, isn't that hypocritical of you." Said Tsuna as walked over to the group.

"But they were just so good."

"*smile* Just don't get sick eating too much before we have even arrived at Kyoto, it's your one in a life time school trip after all. The same goes for all of you, understand?"

"Hai~" came the reply in unison.

"Ne Negi-kun, do you want to come with on the free activity day? It will be super fun!"

"Ma-ki-e-kun….Negi-kun will be busy that day so he won't be able to join you.*smile*"

"Bu~*pout*"

Group-5: Miyazaki Nodoka, Saotome Haruna, Ayase Yue, Kagurazaka Asuna and Konoe Konoka

"The time is ripe, Nodoka. Just go and ask whether he will join us on the free activity day." Suggested Haruna to the bookworm in love.

"B…but…."

"Oh, Negi, did you eat any breakfast?" called out Asuna as she spotted the child teacher coming towards them.

"I did and thanks for the onigiri, Konoka-san."

"You're welcome, Negi-kun and hello there Tsuna-sensei."

"Hello, Konoe-kun and everyone."

"Hm? What happened, Tsuna-sensei, you're covered with scratches, Band-Aids and you look like you got shocked by electricity."

'How…How does she do that?!' "I…I just fell down after the other day, nothing to worry about."

"Please be careful, you can get seriously hurt you know?"

"I'll keep that in mind, Konoe-kun, thanks for the advice."

The stutter in his speech revealed everything and while Konoka had not suspected a single thing, the other group members all knew that their teacher was lying but decided to keep quiet about it.

"Well this is weird."

"What is, Sawada-san?"

"We seem to be missing some students, oh wait I think I see them."

"Ah, its seat number 15 Sakurazaki Setsuna-san and number 31 Zazie Rainyday-san." Points out Negi.

"Hai, I was supposed to be the leader of group six, but since Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are not here, it's only me and Zazie-san. What should we do?" said Setsuna.

"Let's put you into different groups then, no point in leaving you out after all."

"Good idea, Sawada-san. Who do you suggest they join with?"

"Hmm, Setsuna will join Asuna-kun's group while Zazie-kun with go to Iincho-san's then."

"Set-chan, it seems that we are in the same group."

"Hai, Ojou-sama."

A few minutes after everyone had settled into their seats, the train started to move. Negi had walked up to the front of the car to talk about the precautions that the class needed to take, while Tsuna sat down at a window seat trying to get some much yearned for sleep.

"All right everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin. Let us make the most out of five days and four nights in Kyoto. There is going to be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think this is going to be a fun trip. Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else in trouble. Especially do not get yourself hu-AHH!"

The cause of this lapse in the speech had been a lunch cart and the lady pushing it. Apparently, she had seen him due to his height and accidently just pushed the cart into him, knocking him down in the process.

"How ironic." Tsuna had muttered while everyone was focusing on the child teacher.

.

.

.

Tsuna had been sleeping quite soundly when he was thrown into battle mode from a piercing scream.

"A frog~!"

'…a frog…hahaha….I was woken up because of frogs….Kufufu….killing all the frogs in the world wouldn't put a dent in the anger that I feel now….' "Natsu"

"Gao~"

"Show them who those frogs are messing with…"

"GGGGAO!"

All the frogs and Chamo all turned to the source of the roar but the instinct to run was too great. The frogs all went out through the window while Chamo went into Negi's pocket.

Negi in turn was too busy chasing after a swallow, not even questioning the onslaught of frogs that had appeared through magic without a doubt. That swallow had stolen that important letter that the Dean had entrusted him with in the commotion caused by the frogs. Ran as he might, Negi just could not catch up with the swallow and had almost collided with the lunch cart once again.

Turning a sharp 90 degrees as the swallow had done, Negi thought that all hope was lost and a magic war would soon begin but all he saw was Setsuna.

"….Negi-sensei…"

"S-Sakurazaki-san."

"... Is this your?*holding out the letter*"

"Ah! My important letter! Thank you very much, you really saved me there!"

"... It would be wise to be careful, Sensei…Especially when we arrive on the other side..."

"H…hai…"*albeit confused*

As Negi left, Setsuna saw Tsuna enter the compartment.

"Yo Setsuna, good job on helping Negi-kun just now."

"He just seemed so helpless, so I just lent him a hand."

"Or a sword in your case *points to her sword and the remains of the shikigami*"

"Very funny."

"I'm glad you like it then."

"By the way, was that roar just caused by you, Sawada-Sensei?"

"Of course not, it was him*points to Natsu*"

"A lion?"

"Yup *stroking Natsu's chin*"

"Why does it have a mane of fire?"

"That's a secret for another time, now let's go back before the others get worried, shall we?"

"Hai!"

* * *

done! Do Review if you have the time, i really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

Bwahaha...I am back!

Sorry for the very uber late update

school is killer and so are exams

without further ado...

enjoy

* * *

After the incident with the frogs, nothing new had happened to the group of Class 2A and they were able to safely arrive at the train station in Kyoto. The first thing they did was to load their luggage into the coach bus that would be bringing them around Kyoto for the day before heading towards the famous Kiyomizu shrine.

The shrine itself was founded in the year of 798 and was reconstructed once in the year of 1933 to what it was today. The name Kiyomizu meant clear or pure water and originated from the waterfall within the complex which runs off the nearby hills in the area of the shrine…At least that was what Tsuna was able to get from the ongoing flow of knowledge coming from Yue's mouth.

Thinking back to something he had heard of once, Tsuna remembered that people used to jump off the stage down into the forest that was 13 meters from the stage itself in hope that if they survived the fall, one of their wishes would be granted.

"In the Edo period, 234 jumps were recorded and the survival rate was 85%...Surprisingly high, isn't it?" Came the voice of Yue behind him talking to a few of the other girls and Negi.

'A jump of 13 meters with a survival rate of 85% for a wish? The gods must be quite generous with their wishes…If only I didn't have to take care of the girls I would have given it a try….' Thought Tsuna as he smirked before taking on a pained smile.

His Hyper Intuition had been flaring wildly ever since he had stepped off the train, warning the young Don of events that were about to happen in the very near future but it was just a nagging and vague feeling gnawing at the back of his brain at best. Something big was about to happen and till it did, all Tsuna could do was to keep his guard up.

His charge, Konoka, would never come to harm while he was around for that was the oath that he had sworn as the Decimo of the Vongola and that was an oath not to be taken lightly.

*Glomp*

Lost in his thoughts, Tsuna did not notice the charging tackle/hug that came from behind him.

"Gwa!" cried out the Don who lost his balance and almost had an intimate encounter with the cold, hard ground of the Kiyomizu shrine.

"Sensei! You need to stop zoning out!*giggle*" came a voice from the extra weight on his back.

"Th-this voice. Is it perhaps Fuuka of the Narutaki twins?"

"I'm surprised you can tell us apart, Sensei."

"That was just a lucky guess."

Standing up, Tsuna brushed off the dirt and tried but failed to remove the girl who was clinging to his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his body.

"Onee-chan, I think you need to stop teasing Sawada-sensei. *giggle* the rest of the class has already moved on the next stop after all." Said Fumika as she tried to stop, with evident effort, the laughter that was about bubble out.

"Eh! Just how long has it been since they left, Fumika-chan?"

"I think it was about five minutes ago, Sensei."

"This isn't good. Hang on tight, Fuuka-chan and Fumika-chan." Grabbing Fumika into his arms, Tsuna dashed towards their next stop.

By the time that the three of them had caught up with the rest of the group, Fuuka looked like she was about to faint and while Fumika's face was flashing bright red like Rudolph's nose.

Ignoring the fact that he was still carrying one of his students and that another student was still desperately clinging to his back, Tsuna went to search for Setsuna for an update on anything that had happened during his absence.

Just when he had finally found Setsuna among the throng of people, he heard a cry that sounded like another one of his students and turned towards the source of the cry to see the class rep and the resident gymnast, Sasaki Makie, fall into a hole. Frogs were once again spotted around them and that really got Tsuna's alarm bells ringing. Someone was clearly targeting one of his students, most likely Konoka, and had the skills and resources to openly cause harm to the group without being found out.

Looking towards Setsuna who was standing at the side, all he got was a shake of head signaling that she also didn't know who made the hole.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Tsuna did a quick check of the surroundings to see whether the culprit had left any clues that lead to revealing the identity of their mysterious assailant.

"Se-sensei, we're getting left behind again!" called out Fumika who was still being carried by Tsuna.

"Oh, my bad. I seem to have been zoning off quite often lately. *short laugh*"

"Are you sure everything is alright, Sensei? Shizuna-sensei is also with us so we can find her if you are not feeling well, you know?" interjected Fuuka who finally gotten over her EXTREME case of Tsuna-induced motion sickness.

"It's nothing to worry about, though I appreciate the thought, it's just that I have a lot of things to think about. Come on, hold on tight before we really get left behind again."

Arriving at the Otowa Waterfalls in the shrine grounds, Tsuna, Fuuka and Fumika was just in time to hear Yue tell another folk legend.

Seeing the crowding of his students around the water spout that was supposed to help them in terms of marriage, Tsuna could only sigh. If Hibari had accompanied him on this mission, the lot of them would have no doubt been bitten to death for crowding like that.

"Aren't you girls too young to be thinking about something about marriage?" he asked the twin.

"That's just how girls are. Even we want to be married to someone nice in the future." Answered Fuuka who now sat o Tsuna's shoulders

"Really? I think that you girls should instead think about what you need to do in the present instead of what you want to do in the future, though I have no doubt that all of you will find good partners to live your lives with. There is still quite a long time for you girls to think about the future."

"Then will you marry us if we can't find any good husbands, Sensei?" teased Fuuka.

"Eh?*blush*Ahem, let's worry about that if it really comes to that, shall we?"

"If you say so, Onii-chan sensei." replied Fumika with a knowing smile.

"Onii-chan sensei? Where did that come from?"

"Sensei is our sensei, yet at the same time, Sensei is also like a big brother that everyone can rely on. That's why Sensei is Onii-chan sensei."

"Well, it's not like I mind or anything but I don't think the other teachers would take it kindly if they heard you calling me that."

""It's their problem that Onii-chan sensei is a genius and just better than them."" Pouted the twins in unison.

"Oi, don't say that. I swear, one of these days, you girls are going to get me into a large heap of trouble."

""*giggle*""

"EHHHH!" came the large scream of Negi.

'Now what?' thought Tsuna as he looked towards where Negi was.

As it was, almost half of the whole class was on the ground, all of them unconscious. Briskly walking towards the water spout that his Hyper Intuition had pointed at, Tsuna used his hand to get a taste of the water that everyone unconscious had drank.

That was when he was hit with the taste of alcohol. Someone had spiked the water with sake, a local brand from the taste of it though diluted. Tsuna was about to call for his fellow homeroom teacher when he noticed that the kid had disappeared off to somewhere, no doubt doing something related to magic.

Quickly deciding that it was enough for a day's worth of enjoyment, Tsuna asked the twins to head to their coach bus first while he began to carry his sleeping students. One by one, the girls were loaded onto the bus and by then Negi had already came back from ewhere ever he was just now. The girls still awake kept staring at their PE/history teacher for even at the end of loading everyone onto the bus, he was not even winded.

Tsuna asked the driver to bring them to the inn where they will be staying for the duration of the trip and then did a head count to make sure that all were accounted for. When he got to Setsuna, the look on her face said that she needed to talk to him and he nodded his head to acknowledge her message before continuing to take attendance.

When they finally arrived at the inn of Arashi Yama, Tsuna distributed to each group their room keys and helped them get the sleeping group members into the rooms, smiling the entire time.

The students were settling into their rooms and Tsuna took the time before dinner to explore the inn and to check the security of the place as well as possible hiding places.

Heading to the recreation area to buy a drink from the vending machines there, Tsuna's espionage training kicked in when he heard Negi talking to someone. Hoping that Negi will give some information about what was happening, Tsuna had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing and revealing his position when he heard Negi's pet accused him and Setsuna for being spies for the enemy.

Oh the irony, the two of them were the furthest that you could get from the enemy and here they were, getting accused behind their backs of helping the attackers attack his charge. If that rat thing was not Negi's pet, Tsuna would have given Natsu carte blanche to do whatever he wanted to the rodent.

When Asuna entered the scene, he was quite surprised to hear that she was in on Negi's secret of being a magi. Asuna and Negi said that they trusted him while Chamo, as the rodent was named by Negi, tried to refute their claims of him being someone to be suspicious against.

Not noticing how long he has been listening to their conversations, Tsuna was abruptly reminded of dinner when Konoka tapped his shoulder. His small gasp had not gone unnoticed by the three that talking just now but he lied his way out of being suspected again.

As Tsuna was being dragged towards the dining area by Konoka as she related to him how much fun she had, Tsuna could not hold back the sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort, Reborn would have sent him to another 'training' course if he found out about how close he was to being found out by Negi and Asuna.

Dinner had been a feast for the students and teachers alike but it did not keep Tsuna from noticing how Asuna called out Setsuna after they were done or how Negi was once again missing from the crowd exiting the area.

Returning once again the recreation area, he heard the three of them talked about the recent attacks and Setsuna's connection to them. Trusting Setsuna's ability to deal with the situation, Tsuna turned to leave but halted his step when Asuna started on an interesting topic.

"Ne, Sakurazaki-san."

"What is it Kagurazaka-san?"

"Just… Does Sawada-sensei have anything to do with the Association?"

Tsuna could see that the Hanyo was distraught by this question but did not step in. Whatever Setsuna decides to tell them was her own choice and he trusted her to choose for him. No matter what happens, Tsuna would just go along with the flow and make the best of it or he could always consider the memory erasing spell that Evangeline had taught him but doing that would not only wipe out five years' worth of memories and would also leave the target in a comatose state for at least a week. Chiding himself for even thinking of such an option, Tsuna continued to listen to their conversation.

"No, he isn't."

"So he is just normal civilian?" asked Negi

"As far I know, yes."

"Then what about that scary roar that me Aniki heard?" Questioned Chamo.

"Scary roar?"

"Yeah, the one that scared away the frogs on the train. It came from that Sawada guy's direction. What do you say about that?" pressed Chamo

Tsuna at the moment was once again contemplating whether he should just give Natsu the carte blanche he wanted. The rodent was a large unknown for everything and it poses a threat to the protection of his charge and the cover of his identity. One of these days, one of these days he would no longer control himself and just sic Natsu on it but that would have to wait.

"He must be the real culprit therefore he is the assassin sent by the Kansai Association!"

*snap* an audible snap was heard from two places. That was the last straw and Tsuna would just have burned down the entire building if it meant killing that rodent if not for Setsuna acting first and drawing her sword.

"Do no and I repeat, do not accuse Sawada-sensei of being the enemy, ever. He is someone I respect and the next time that you commit such an act of disrespect towards him, you can consider your life forfeit." *sword placed dangerously close to Chamo*

"Bu-"

"No buts." *sheaths sword*

Tsuna was practically over flowing with joy. His student respects him! Note to self: remember to pet Setsuna later for being such a good girl. He then headed to the roof to begin his surveillance.

.

.

.

The stars were brighter in Kyoto than Namimori and Italy and Tsuna was making full use of the time to stargaze before he was interrupted by the flare from his Hyper Intuition. Looking over the edge of the roof, he saw… a monkey….carrying Konoka with Negi, Asuna and Setsuna chasing after a good distance behind.

He could see Negi whip out a small wand to cast a spell but was interrupted by a swarm of little monkeys.

Tsuna jumped to his feet and took a stance.

"I think this qualifies as a reason to help. Flames would be too obvious so that leaves magic. A low level spell should be enough to distract that monkey. _Divum Coelum Caelum _Decem Spiritus Glaciales! Decem Spiritus Ignis! Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam! Sagitta Magica, Series Glaciales! Series Ignis! (Ten sprits of ice! Ten spirits of fire! Come together and strike my enemy! Magic Arrows, series ice! Series fire!)"

Ten bolts of ice and ten bolts of fire sped towards the monkey however the monkey noticed them and summon another monkey blowing the brunt of the blow but it still was enough to send the monkey crashing into a tree. The time it took for the monkey to regain its bearings was enough for Negi and the girls to catch up.

While the rest entered the train to catch the monkey, Tsuna landed on the top of the train and burned holes to hold onto.

The train compartment was suddenly flooded and there was nothing Tsuna could do without revealing his identity.

"Setsuna….I know you can do it. Show me the skills I know you have."

* * *

Do take the time to review.

Reviews make authors happy


	8. Chapter 8

Wet

That was the sole word to describe how Negi. Asuna, and Setsuna were feeling.

The train cabin that they were in was flooded with water and they could little to nothing to advance on their way to save Konoka from the Monkey.

"Ho Ho…You can all just drown in this wagon. Bye! ❤"

Negi was desperately trying to cast a spell to get them out of the current predicament but the water around him just rushed to fill the cavity presented by his open mouth, silencing his voice as he choked on water.

The water brought with it difficulty in movement and for a swordswoman like Setsuna, it was inevitable that her skills would be restricted.

'I can't swing my sword in this water…kuh…I'm still unqualified….' Thought the lone swordswoman but a rampant memory ran through her mind. One of Konoka asking for her help.

"!"

Her eyes flashed open and her resolve became rock-solid. Creating a make shift stance in the flowing water, Setsuna concentrated on her sword.

Unleashing the hidden strength that she didn't have, Setsuna swung her sword shouting out the name of her technique. "Zankusen!"

A wave was generated within the waters and the weak door quickly gave way to the onslaught that could no longer be contained.

The train jerked to a stop as it arrived at the next station and when the automatic doors opened, everyone including the monkey was flushed out of their respective cabins.

"D…did you see that, Monkey!? You better give up these attacks and return Konoka Ojou-sama to us!"

"Hah…Hah…You're not bad…but your request is denied!" Swiping up Konoka, the Monkey once again began to run away from our unlikely trio plus a certain Don still in hiding.

"S…setsuna-san what's going on?" asked Negi as he tried his best to keep up with the two other older girls.

"Some people of the Kansai Magic Association didn't like the fact that Konoka Ojou-sama had left to join Mahora in the east. It is most likely…that they want to use Konoka Ojou-sama's power to gain complete control of the Kansai association."

"Eh?"

"What!? That's…"

"We let our guards down and as a result, Konoka Ojou-sama got kidnaped. They planned this from the start, damn!"

Exiting the station, a big flight of stairs came into view with the monkey who has shed her disguise standing there with a charm in her hands.

"Ho ho…You've done well for following me this far….But this is as far as you get…I'm going to let you have a taste of the third of my Omamori-chans (charm-chans)…"

"I won't let you!" shouted Setsuna in a frenzy as she sped up the stairs.

"Ho ho…too slow… _Omamori-san! Omamori-san! Please facilitate my escape! Third Charm technique Kyoto 'Dai' character burn!" _flicking the charm towards Setsuna, flames erupted from the grounds in the figure of the kanji for 'big'. (Dai means big) "Hohoho, those flames will repel any normal person. Well then, this is goodbye." she continued with a wave. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't facing a normal person. Negi was already chanting.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister_…Flet, une vente…Flans Saltario Pulverea! (Blow, gust of wind. Windflower Dust Storm.)"

The wind spell was casted and the flames were blown away, the monkey was also blinded in the process. A few freezing bolts may have been thrown into the mix but no one seemed to notice it.

"I won't let you escape; Konoka-san is one of my student, and a precious friend." Negi declared.

Taking out Asuna's Pactio card and raising it above him, Negi continued.

"Activate the contract for 180 seconds for the Ministra Magi of Magister Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna" Negi chanted, his wand in his left hand and the card floating inched above his raised right palm. Immediately Asuna flushed and began to glow.

"Sakurazaki-san, let's go!" Asuna shouted.

"Ah, yes." She replied, before all three rushed forward.

"You damn Monkey Woman! Give Konoka back!" shouted Asuka aka Baka-red as she raced towards the Monkey with the rest of the trio

"Asuna-san, I'm going to bring out your personal 'Artifact'! It's a Hamanotsurugi that only you can use!" Negi said."

"A weapon?! I get a weapon? O…ok! Give it to me,Negi!"

"Exerceas Potentiam Cagurazaca Asuna (Activate the ability of Asuna Kagurazaka)" Another light appeared in Asuna's hands and started to take shape.

"Oh! This got to be a very strong one!" She shouted in excitement, but when it took shape of a Harisen(Paper fan), Asuna seemed to be strangely disappointed… "What the hell is this?! It's just a normal fan!"

"E…eh? That's weird…."

"Aargh! I guess there is no helping it!"

Both she and Setsuna attacked with a slash from above, hoping to strike the monkey woman. A monkey and a bear appeared and Setsuna's sword got blocked by the bear but the moment Asuna's harisen struck the monkey in front of her it just dissipated into smoke.

"H…how did you banish my Enki?!" shouted the monkey woman in horror.

"I...I don't know what's going on but just leave that bear (?) to me and go after Konoka!" Asuna shouted to Setsuna.

"Sorry about this! I'll leave this to you!"

Swiftly turning, Setsuna changed her target and dashed forward with vigour in hopes of getting her beloved Ojou-sama back.

"Give us back Konoka Ojou-sama!

She was almost there when she was intercepted. She managed to send her opponent tumbling out of the air, but it sent her skidding back, and by the time she had properly recovered, so had her opponent.

She had blonde hair, wore a white gothic Lolita dress and had glasses on. It seemed she was also a swordswoman, a member of the Shinmei-ryuu no less. Her right hand wield a short sword while her left hand was occupied by a small dagger

"Owwie. I think I hit my head. Hello and nice to meet you, I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu!" She introduced herself.

"Eh…y…you're a Shinmei-ryuu swords-man?"

"Ye~s!❤ My name is Tsukuyomi. You must be my Senpai from Shinmei-Ryuu, as much as it pains me to do this but I was assigned to protect her so I have to fight seriously."

"To send a bodyguard like her… the Shinmei-Ryuu must be short on people." Setsuna frowned.

"You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well I'll leave things to you Tsukuyomi-tan." the monkey lady said smirking.

"Shall we begin?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Please go easy on me." She went on to attack Setsuna.

Setsuna knew that long sword was specifically to go against monster and the like and was badly suited in going against a dual wielder like Tsukuyomi, not to mention that Tsukuyomi was better than the way she presented herself.

"Zanganken!" shouted Tsukuyomi, striking the ground. The two used the chance to create distance between themselves and to re think their next move.

Asuna at the time was busy dealing with small monkeys crawling over her.

The monkey had decided that it was a good time to escape but forgotten about Negi. She was swiftly reminded when Negi had completed his chant and eleven arrows of wind were shot towards her.

Panicking, the monkey woman had randomly grabbed what was near her to use as a shield. Konoka the unfortunate child was grabbed and was only saved within an inch of her life thanks to Negi diverting the arrows.

Tsuna was seeing the fight from above them and was considering whether he should just pop down there to give that monkey woman a piece of his mind. He had thought about using spells but sadly even his Sagitta Magica would cause damage to the area around the target due to its strength.

"I know your type, you're too weak. You'll back off as soon as there is a possibility of the hostage being injured." She soon confidently stood up, laughing with Konoka slung over her shoulder. "Hohohohoho, this girl sure came in handy. She makes a great human shield."

This comment truly ticked Tsuna off and only the fact that he knew that Setsuna would also help him deal his portion of the punishment that kept him from attacking there and then.

"What are you planning to do with Konoka!" shouted Asuna as she was being man handled by the bear.

"Well, I guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her. She'll be a puppet who will do whatever we say. Hehe, it'll be great!"

Gritting his teeth Tsuna use every willpower he had to refrain him from going out there and blasting her with an X-Burner.

"Wha?", "What did you say?" Negi and Asuna growled. Setsuna just twitched as her anger level rose.

"Looks like we win this time!" Taking a glance at Konoka, she seemed to just realise how Konoka's ass was on show. "Konoka-Ojou-sama sure has a nice white butt, doesn't she? See you later, you little brats and goodbye from her ass too." She finished with a spank.

*SNAP!*

That was it. Tsuna had just officially reached the end of his patience limit and as a Mafia Don, he had a very high threshold for patience, pain and lots of other stuff. Boosting from his vantage point in the sky, he made a one-sided promise of a world of pain and suffering for the monkey lady.

The change of atmosphere was evident to everyone and they could only wonder at who was the source of the killing intent that was threatening to drown them all in its pressure.

Still in their trance, everyone was too slow to react when the bear was axe-kicked into hard concrete or when Tsukuyomi was sent crashing into a nearby street lamp by a round-house kick.

By the time that anyone had noticed the changes and snap out of their reverie, all they would see was the monkey woman flying into the sky and a small explosion up there.

The cause of this turn of events was caused by a certain Don dealing a flame charged upper cut to certain monkey woman's chin, flying up into the air with the safely acquired Konoka held close to his body with his left arm and him using his right hand to a fire a X-Cannon that would most definitely hurt but not kill.

The people still conscious on the ground, meaning our trio, would then notice that their rescue target was nowhere to be seen and start yet another search for her.

.

.

.

Arriving at a nearby park, Tsuna placed Konoka resting on a bench. Breathing a sigh of relief that his charge was once again safe from harm's way, Tsuna sat beside his charge, at least until she woke or one of the others found her. The latter wouldn't take long seeing as how close it was to the station.

"Tsu…na-san…"

Turning to face his charge, Tsuna found himself looking at a semi-conscious Konoka. Smiling at the sight, Tsuna took off his coat and covered her with it.

"Good evening, Konoka-chan. Did you have a good rest?"

"…Yes….I dreamt of a monkey….and Tsuna-san saving me…..like a prince on a white horse….saving a princess…."

Lightly blushing, Tsuna began to slowly sooth Konoka dishevelled hair.

"Just go back to sleep, Konoka-chan, everything is fine already."

"Hai….zzzzz"

"KONOKA!"

"Shh…" whispered Tsuna at the appearance of the trio.

"Sa…sawada-sensei? What are you doing here?" asked Asuna with a hushed tone.

"I should be the one asking that question though since you two were with Negi-kun I just I can let you off the hook for now. To answer your question, I was just exploring. Kyoto has such a nice night sky and night scene. I feel that the both of them has a very calming effect on the mind. Though can any of you answer why was Konoe-san sleeping in just her yukata?"

"…um…."

"Never mind then. Let's head back to the inn shall we? I will carry Konoe-san so just head back first and go to sleep, it's long past lights out. Negi-kun needs to be stricter on his students, you know?"

"Gomenasai, Sawada-san." Apologized Negi as he bowed his head in shame.

"Just go back first, we will talking about it tomorrow."

Walking back with two pretty girls while giving one of them a piggy back under the moon lit night sky in Kyoto might have sent the old Tsuna into cardiac arrest from the excitement but the current Tsuna had already experienced too much not to mention the events from earlier one were still fresh in his mind.

"….I guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her. She'll be a puppet who will do whatever we say…" What that Monkey woman was etched into his mind and all he could think about was that they were willing to turn Konoka into another Yuni. He couldn't allow that terrible fate to happen to yet another person, too much has already been lost the first time and he was not sure he could deal with it the second time despite his achievements since then.

"Sawada-san…"

"Yes? What is it, Setsuna?"

"I'm sorry…" she had said it with it a full 90-degree bow.

"Why are you apologizing, Setsuna? Come on and raise your head."

"Because of my short-comings, Sensei had appear in front of others and take care of things. None of this would have happened if only I realized sooner that something had happened. It's all my fault!"

Despite only knowing him for less than three weeks, Setsuna had grown to respect the teenage teacher and looks up to him as someone with strength and kindness. She knew that he had been watching the battle and that he was the one to deal the final blow to the opposing side. Someone that she had difficulty against was handled so easily by the person in front of her, that was just how far apart they were in terms of strength.

Setsuna was worried that she had disappointed him with she handled the events that had passed tonight. The fact that her Konoka Ojou-sama was even taken was proof that she was not good enough.

"Look at me, Setsuna."

"But…"

Flick went his fingers and Setsuna was immediately flicked into standing up straight. Pressing her hand at the injured spot, Setsuna saw Tsuna looking at her and with the moon shining down on him, it made him like he was glowing.

"Would you just let it go? Anyone can mistakes from time to time, no one is perfect."

"But*Sniff*"

"No buts or you get flicked again."

"*Sniff*"

"If you want to, I can train with you after we get back to Mahora but for now you need to know that it's ok to cry."

"Sen-*Sniff sniff*sei…."

On that night, a young girl cried for the first time in so long while a youth stood there till she was done with letting it all out, all the while petting her head and telling her that it was alright.


	9. Chapter 9

School trip Day two

The morning was calm and serene as the students from Mahora started to wake up. Most of this students had thoroughly enjoyed their first day at the ancient former capital of the Land of the Rising Sun, of course with the exception of most of our dear class 2A who seemed to have miraculously slept through the entirety of their afternoon.

Nobody seemed to remember anything from before they fell asleep and all they knew were that they all now had aching heads. No surprise there though.

With our main hero and heroines, we are able to see Konoka no different from usual (also no surprise there since she doesn't remember anything and thought that it was all a dream), Asuna and Negi or mainly just Negi frantically think about how they were going to answer to Tsuna about them being outside after lights-out and finally we can see Setsuna who has somehow wrapped herself in her futon with ropes while she relives the embarrassing event that took place last night.

Allow me to explain why Setsuna has decided to take such a measure. After the event which ended up with her crying into her Sawada-Sensei's shoulder, she apparently had cried herself to sleep, in the arms of her Sensei no less, though said Sensei didn't seemed to mind very much. As such both her and her Konoka Ojou-sama had to be brought back and laid to bed by our favorite Tsunayoshi Sawada. Just look at that steam flow out of her ears, the room might just turn into a sauna, you never know.

Said Sensei at the moment was still sleeping. Oversleeping was one of the traits that rarely but still appeared from time to time to indicate that Dame-Tsuna was still in business despite all effort to get rid of him.

"Gao" growled the ever patient Sky Lion in hopes of waking his master.

But what was the response that he got for being a good pet? Being treated like an alarm clock and being bopped on the head by his master who thought that it was the snooze button.

"Grr! Gao!"

Remember how I said that the morning was calm and serene? Well, all of that can now be forgotten as our brunette's scream tore through the inn from being bitten by his partner/pet.

.

.

.

That scream was quite the surprise to the students who were eating their breakfast but it was soon forgotten in favor of talking to their friends about their first day in Kyoto and what they were going to do on the second day.

"Uuu…I don't remember a thing after we went to Otowa Waterfalls yesterday…"Groaned the class rep, Ayaka.

"And we missed the first night of the trip too! Damn it!" Lamented Yuna.

"Ah Set-chan," Konoka smiled at the swordswoman who had finally decided to come out from her Shell of Embarrassment. Putting on a poker-face, Setsuna slowly got up with her tray of food and started walking away. Being near those who were involved would just remind her of what happened

"Ah! Why are you leaving? Don't be embarrassed, come eat with us. Don't run away!" Konoka shouted as Setsuna actually ran away.

"I'm not running away!" the swordswoman shouted.

'What was that all about? That was the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san acting like that.' Wondered Ako.

"I wonder if something happened last night." Makie asked aloud.

"They were having fun and not telling us!" Yuna exclaimed.

"That's it! We are not sleeping tonight!" Sakurako spoke out for all the girls of 3-A.

The game of tag continues as the hanyo swordswomen kept on from running from her Ojou-sama and the child teacher around the mess hall. At least that was until Setsuna left the hall and turned a sharp 90 degree into a corner. Only having her eyes on whether she was still was being chased, Setsuna did not notice that she was on a collision course with someone until it was too late, crashing into that person and sending the both of them crashing to the ground.

Looking up to the ceiling from where he landed after getting crashed into, Tsuna felt a weight and something soft on his chest and when he looked down, a head of raven hair tied into a pony tail greeted him.

"Uhm…Are you alright?" he asked warily. Every time something like this happened, nothing good comes out of it.

"Itetete….Hai…Sorry about that….S-sawada Sensei?!"

"Setsuna!" Murphy's Law strikes again.

Both parties then began blushing profusely over different reasons, Setsuna because she had just bumped into the teacher because of her carelessness and because of the position they were and Tsuna because he just realized what he had just felt. As cool as the two of them were, they were still kids after all.

Setsuna who was dangerously sitting on top of Tsuna was getting redder by the second. They were in a very dangerous and embarrassing position and if they were seen by anyone from the school, the rumours that will most definitely spread was most definitely not something that was welcomed by either party.

"G-g-g-Gomenasai, Sensei!" said the blushing maiden as she picked herself up and ran away before the situation could get any more awkward.

"Eh…What was that all about?" Muttered Tsuna as he scratched his still tomato-red cheek, desperately trying to erase the event form his memory.

.

.

.

"Ne, Negi-kun, mind telling me what you were doing with Kagurazaka-san yesterday?" asked Tsuna in between bites. A lot of people from Mahora were still in the mess hall, most of them being students without anything to do than talk with their friends.

"Err…we…" Negi was too honest for his own good and just couldn't lie to anyone, more so if it was his colleague and someone that was older than him.

"Take all the time you need." Tsuna was smiling "the smile", as named by his students. According to a certain source in 2-A, when Tsuna smiles "the smile", his hidden sadist side kicks in!

"Eh…Er…" Flustered Negi was causing quite a few people to nosebleed, a class rep in particular.

In the midst of this dangerous situation, Negi was saved (?) when he suddenly glomped by Makie from the side as she shouted, "Negi-kun! Come along with our group today!"

"Just a minute Makie-san, Negi-sensei is coming along my group!" interjected the class rep just as a few other girls began to join the argument of who gets to be with their English Teacher. A sight that Tsuna had known was coming regardless of whether he liked it or not.

While Tsuna was just sitting at the sides enjoying the comedic sight and softly chuckling at the child teacher's predicament, he could also feel chills going down his back as he felt eyes on him, following his every movement, like a predator after its prey. Acting nonchalant about it, Tsuna just continued to drink his espresso (Reborn got him hooked) as his mind raced on how he could get out of accompanying his students. Those chibi-Tsunas in there were seriously working overtime for this but still, an answer was just not in sight.

"N-Negi-sensei!" an unusually brave Nodoka shouted. To say that everyone was stunned by the sudden outburst from her was an understatement. This was person who known as the bookworm when she has mustered all her courage and it suited her.

"We have free activity time today, I….If its ok with you…Would you like to come with us?" she continued with her eyes gleaming.

"Miyazaki-san?" Negi was also not spared from the gap effect and was surprised by her sudden outburst.

Tsuna whistled in amusement and let out a small "wao". That shy wallflower was able to gather up all her courage and declare what she wanted in front of everybody, that took guts and resolution on par with the dying will and Tsuna respected that.

"I would love to go with you and group 5 today, Miyazaki-san." Negi agreed. He knew the Kansai association was targeting Konoka so he thought that if he was in the same group he could have a better chance of protecting both her and the rest of group 5 who might get dragged into the crossfire.

Group 5 and Negi then left the main hall, leaving the remaining 2-A students along with Tsuna who was still drinking his beverage. The girls were flabbergasted and couldn't believe that they had just been beaten to the punch by the shy Honya-chan.

With the child teacher effectively out of their reach for the rest of the day, the girls decided that they would concentrate their efforts on the elder of their homeroom teachers.

"Wait! Sawada-sensei is still available!" shout Yuna in realization.

"You're right! Sawada-sensei, would you mind joining us…" The other group turns to the other teacher, but only found a piece of log wearing the P.E teacher's yukata, the cup of espresso gone with a note saying 'See you later ' on it.

Let the rage and disappointment begin!

.

.

.

The half-naked Tsuna had somehow managed to return back to his room without anyone seeing him. It's been a while since he running around half-naked and it reminded him of when he was first shot by Reborn. Boy, was that an embarrassing experience or what? But Tsuna wouldn't have had it any other way even if he was given a choice to start over from zero.

'Hope no one saw me…Last thing I want is the girls or the other teachers to think that I am a pervert.' Thought Tsuna as he searched through the room for a spare yukata that he knew was lying about.

"Sawada-dono, we need to speak to you-de gozaru. Are you in?*opens door*"

Fate, Lady Luck and Murphy's law never did liked Tsuna in the first place and have coincidently decided to give Tsuna a little present of theirs at the same time, namely two of the tallest girls in 2-A, Kaede and Mana.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Two pairs of eyes looked at their teacher and his state of undress with only a pair of boxers clothing his body while one pair of eyes stared back in shock with unspoken words choked in his throat.

"We will be back later, Sensei." Cooly said Mana as she exited the room with Kaede.

Did they just see their teacher half-naked? Or have they finally gone loony from over exposure to class 2-A.

Kaeda just saw how well-built that her teacher is and he wasn't kidding when he said he was well-trained. To think that it had only taken him three years. But then she notice the bandage warp on his upper-arm along with old scars lining all over his body, the most noticeable scar is the X on his back. She adopts into a thinking post and wonders what kind of intense training that the brunette teacher could have endured to receive such wounds.

Mana also notice both of the bandage and scars, from her view her teacher seemed well trained in most kind of sports and martial arts which is quite normal for any normal human-beings with an EXTREME love for exercise and fitness. But with such scars and the way where Setsuna had described his skills, there was no way he was just an uninvolved civilian.

When Mana had sensed the power surge coming from within the depths of the forest, the Gunslinger had immediately packed all her arm-weapons and rushed toward the source only to be stop by Takamichi-sensei. The Death Glasses seemed to also familiar with the mammoth power and that it was all under control, listing it as a reason as to why he didn't allow anyone to enter the forest. Many of the other teachers had protested and try to reason with him but Death Glasses would be Death Glasses if he had budged so easily. When the fight was over, Takamichi just disappeared and leaving the other teachers to try and find the source of the power before the energy residue disappeared only to be shocked when not a single trace of it was left. When Mana had asked Setsuna after she came back to the dorm whether their P.E teacher was indeed the owner of that incredible energy, she only got a shook of her head. Setsuna had told her that it wasn't him but the tanned girl knew that she was lying, as if she was trying to cover the P.E teacher but for what reason?. One way or another, Mana was going to find out about that suspicious teacher.

.

.

.

For their free activity, Group 5 decided to pay a visit to Nara Park for its famous deer.

"Wow! That a lot of deer here!" Negi shout in excitement, as he and group 5 walking together. He ran up to one and tried to pat it... "This is so cool, look at this Asuna-san! Acckk!" …only to get bitten by the said deer.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever Negi." Asuna sighed, she notice someone is missing. "Are? Where's Sawada-sensei?"

"I don't know, the last time I saw him, he was running away while the other groups searched for him." Yue answered her.

"I see." She had a far of look on her face.

"Heh… do I sense worry in your tone." Haruna smirked at the red hair girl. "Don't tell me you have a crush on our P.E teacher."

"Wh-Wh-What! No! I was just wondering where he is, that all!"

"Heh~ really~?" Haruna playfully asked.

"Really!"

"Really, Really~?"

"Ah! Forget it!" Asuna stomp away from the annoying bespectacled girl.

"Huhuhu~ she can deny all she want but I know she has feeling for our hot P.E teacher!" She giggled. Her eyes land onto Nodoka who is in love stuck trance. Oh! She's going to enjoy teasing her.

Meanwhile, Asuna was busy berating "that dimmable Paru" for always jumping to conclusions. "I worry about him but that doesn't immediately mean that I like him!" thought Asuna out loud.

"Eh~Kagurazaka-san likes someone?"

"Geh! S-sawada Sensei?! Where did you come from?"

"Hi to you too and for your information, I came from the same way as everyone else. Now, who did you say you liked?"

"N-n-no one! I don't like anyone!"

"Eh~? Not even me?"

"Sensei! What are you saying?!"

"Hahaha! Sorry about that, I'll stop teasing you now."

"Mou, makes me wonder who is the older one between the two of us."

"Sorry sorry, it was just I couldn't help but see that you are not with your group. You know you have to be with your group at all times, right?"

"Ah….Sorry."

"Never mind. Oh yeah, before I forget again. Kagurazaka-san, mind telling me why you and Negi-kun were out so late yesterday?" cue "the smile".

"*gulp* Yesterday?" Cue EXTREME sweating.

*nod*

"W-w-well… Sightseeing?"

"*sigh and shakes head* That's what free activity time is for, isn't it? Just go back to your group for now before I give you detention when we get back."

"Hai! See you later, Sawada-sensei."

"Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"Call me Tsuna, I prefer everyone to call me that instead my surname."

"Um… then I should start calling you Tsuna-sensei then?"

"Sure, better that then call me my surname, its make me sound like an old man." He joked while grinning childishly.

The red-hair girl giggles at her teacher demeanour, one moment he seemed mature like an adult while the next he would act like a child for all you know. Then there was that sadistic side of his. Brr~ Just think about it gave Asuna the shivers. Her Tsuna-sensei was most definitely someone she did not want to anger.

"Then Sensei can just call me Asuna."

"Geh. First Konoka then now you. Sheesh, do you girls enjoy teasing your teachers?"

"*smirk* Not unless it's you, Sensei."

"I have a feeling that I would just be wasting my time arguing with you about this. Alright. Asuna. There, I said it. Now go find your group, I bet they are worried about you."

"Hai!"

.

.

.

Nara Park was fun with its deer and Tsuna was glad that the school trip seemed to be going on smoothly despite the small *CoughgiganticCough* mishap that took place yesterday night. Taking his time to enjoy the view around him, he spotted the assistant nurse looking quite flustered.

"Izumi-san? Why are you by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your group?"

"Uhehe…The thing is that I got separated from them…" she sheepishly replied before laughing weakly.

"I see…well I hope you don't mind joining me on my stroll?"

"Eh? C-can you repeat that?"

"I said that I hope you don't mind joining me on my stroll. I can't just leave one of my students alone on her own, now can I?"

"*blush*W-w-well… if Sensei is ok with it…."

.

.

.

"Heh~ So Sensei has been travelling around the world since Junior High?"

"Yup, though it was mostly to train and see some friends of my family."

"Wow, I wish I could do that."

"Maybe I can interest you in joining me the next time I decide to tour the world?"

"Eh? EH~!? How could I, Sensei?*blush with steam coming out*"

"Hahaha! I have my ways, kufufufu." "the smile" Mukuro variant.

"….But I really am jealous…"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Well…Jealous of how Sensei is able to live life to the fullest. Sensei is only older than me by a few years but he already has a job and travelled around the world. Not like me, who has nothing interesting to talk about."

"That's not true Izumi-san. You shouldn't say that about yourself. Everyone plays the lead role in their life story, it's only a matter of time before the lead shows their true strength for the goal they have decided for themselves."

"…Then what is your goal, Sensei?"

His smile thinned the ever slightest amount and his eyes seemed to have loss the light within them. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath while wondering what they were doing at the moment.

"…Sensei?"

"Sorry about that…. My goal, I guess, would be to protect my family and friends. I know that I can't protect them from everything but I will do whatever I can for them."

"….Sensei…. I…."

"Ako!" shouted Makie.

"Makie-chan?"

"Where were you? We looked everywhere for you!" exclaimed Makie as she pouted.

"Ahaha… Sorry."

"Ara! Sensei." Yuna chirped. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just strolling around along with Izumi-san." The brunette answered.

"Oh-ho really~?" Yuna smirked.

"Isn't that great, Izumi-san? Your group came to pick you up. Now if you excuse me, I need to go see what the others are up to. Don't be late for gathering time!" Saying this, Tsuna began to walk away as a chorus of "Hai" sounded behind him.

Though he never would have thought that he would called upon within the next minute after his departure to help Negi. Apparently Negi had collapsed with a high fever. Laughing it off, Tsuna proceeded to load the child teacher onto his back to bring him back to the inn for some rest.

"What a trouble magnet. *sigh*"


	10. Chapter 10

School trip Day 3

Man was yesterday wild. That Ermine really went too far this time around. Collaborating with one of the students to trick the class into making Pactio amass? That was a mockery system and everyone related to magic knows it, even newcomer Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Through the help of the Dark Evangel, Tsuna had gathered quite a collection of knowledge about the magic world and the Pactio was one of the topics that had appeared during his studies.

A pactum or "agreement" between a magi and someone who has sworn themselves to the magi in question. This agreement between the two parties grants the magi support in battle in the form of someone who protects and takes the vanguard in combat, known as Minister Magi while the Minister Magi gains power from the Magister magi or Ministra Magi, improving their natural capabilities to beyond what is possible through normal means and they also gain an Artifact, a magical tool of great power regardless of it uses.

Negi was still young and as such does not need to decide on his permanent partner so early in life. This fact allows him to make Provisional contracts, temporary ones that can be canceled when the time comes yet having the same effects as an official Pactio. Pretty nifty aspect of the system, a trial period if you will.

As I was saying, the rodent had worked together with Kazumi Asakura to create a large number of Pactios at one go. For her help, the rodent had given Asakura Carte Blanche to collect information on the magical world. This was both very stupid and very dangerous. While Tsuna knew that Asakura would never do anything to harm others deliberately, one never knows what might happen.

This resulted in an event that involved the girls of Class 2A trying to kiss Negi or in a few cases Tsuna.

This had caused quite a large commotion when something wrong happened somehow somewhere during the event, causing the shikigami double that Negi had created to go berserk.

Tsuna was keeping watch of the inn when the Narutaki twins had walked up to him in their ninja outfits. It was well after lights-out so Tsuna was considering chastising the two girls before sending them back to their rooms when they had asked him whether they could kiss "their Onii-chan Sensei".

Flabbergasted, Tsuna reverted back into Dame-Tsuna while he tried to keep his composure. He was stuttering and his mind was a blank. This was not supposed to happen! He was a teacher and a relationship with students is definitely not allowed no matter what country you are in. Confused on how to react to such a request from the two shortest girls in his class, Tsuna broke. Resorting to a sleeping spell is his haste, Te sent the twins to sleep and brought them to their room, heavily blushing throughout the entire process of transporting the two sleeping girls.

'What were girls thinking these days? Asking whether they could kiss their teacher? What would the others think if they knew about this? ARGH~! Reborn is going to kill me if he finds out!' Tsuna had mentally screamed while he paced around the inn to calm down his nerves.

Resolving to clear up the mess, Tsuna went to kil… mai… attack the problem at its root. Dashing into the lounge and finding four Negis with several girls from 2A around him, the situation just got weirder and weirder.

Smoke suddenly burst out, covering the entire area. When Tsuna heard a cry he whipped his head around to see an unconscious Nitta-sensei on the floor. It was decided there and then that the farce has gone on long enough.

"On your knees before I make you do squats!" he had roared at the students which they immediately complied due to the aura their teacher was leaking out.

The Negis had took the chance to run but they were soon hunted down by Tsuna. Now, while one might consider the live burning of something that had the appearance of your ten year old colleague barbarian and inhumane, it was the only way of clearing up the mess to Tsuna and so burn he did, even if he loathe the fact that the doppelgangers had Negi's face.

A minute or so later, the Negis were all burned to ash and Tsuna went off to catch the main culprit. With the help of Nitta-sensei who had just awoken from a forced sleep, Asakura was caught and all members involved were made to kneel even the rodent. Not to mention that Setsuna was also berated for giving the inexperience Negi something like the Shikigami Charms.

Now that day break had arrived, everything had went back to normal and everything had calmed down. Today was free activity for the entire day and Tsuna knows for a fact that Negi is going to use this chance to pass the letter he had to the head of the Kansai Magic Association.

Keeping an eye out for his Co-teacher, he saw him together with the rest of Group 5 and whispering to Asuna, most likely about how they were going to get to the Kansai Magic Association with Group 5 tagging along. Tsuna had decided that it would be best to keep close and just join their activities to look after his charge, Konoka, and the child teacher.

Walking towards the group, he waved and called out to them. "Yo, Group 5 plus Negi what you guys doing standing there?"

"Ah~ Sensei~" called out Konoka as she waved back.

"Good morning Konoe-san."

"Mou~ Is there such a need to be so formal, Tsuna-san?" Pouts the bubbly girl with her hands at her hips.

"Hahaha, Gomen Ko-no-ka-chan." Replied tsuna as he emphasized every syllable of his charge's name, drawing a bright blush from her as he felt a blush creep up his face as well.

"Eh? When did Sawada-sensei and Konoka-chan get so friendly?" Haruna had said, surprised at the atmosphere between the student and teacher.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out, Haruna-san. Anyways, do you all mind if I tag along? I found out that it's kind of boring to explore Kyoto on your own, haha." Laughed out Tsuna as he smiled brightly.

"Of course, Sawada-sensei. The more the merrier that's what I say. By the way, I must say that is a nice look Sensei." Commented Haruna.

"Is that so? I never was one to coordinate what I wear so I wouldn't know how I look until someone tells me, so thank you for the compliment, I guess." Smiled the young Don. As he had said, Tsuna had left the decision on what to wear to his Hyper Intuition, too lazy to bother to take care of it himself. That resulted in him wearing a black T-shirt with an orange lion design, a pair of brown cargo pants, a blue hoodie jacket with an embroidered red 27 on the back and a pair of orange and white sneakers. The Vongola gear stayed on his hand and the chains on it added to the bad-boy image that Tsuna was giving out.

"So where are we going? There is a lot of places to visit in Kyoto." Tsuna had asked nonchalantly, knowing that Negi would slip away sooner or later to meet the Head of the Kansai Magic Association.

"Yeah, Negi sensei, where are we going?" Haruna asked while Yue asked whether he needed a guide.

"Eh…No, um…I was just going that way." Negi said as he randomly pointed in a direction.

Wandering to see if there was anything interesting to see, the group fooled around while unknown to them Tsuna and Setsuna were having a conversation between them.

"They didn't make a move last night." Setsuna stated, slightly worried about what the enemy was planning.

"I know, but that in itself is also a blessing. We will just wait for when they strike and keep up our guards till then."

"Hai."

"Good girl." Said Tsuna as he patted Setsuna.

"Ah~Tsuna is petting Set-chan again!" Konoka pouts again.

"Hohoho~ Is there anything you like to share with us, Setsuna-san? Sawada-Sensei?" started Haruno with a perverse smile on her face.

"Not really, why do ask Haruna-san?" said Tsuna as he patted Konoka with a strained smile.

"Nothing much~ Hey there's an Arcade over there. Let's go get some photo sticker as a souvenir!"

"Agreed~ Tsuna-san, Set-chan, let's take one together." Said Konoka as she pulled Tsuna and Setsuna towards the photo booth.

The first one was both Tsuna and Konoka. The bubbly girl clung to the young Don's arm much to his embarrassment, but he just let her have her way which she took full advantage of, kissing his cheek as the shot was taken, causing the P.E Teacher to blush right out and turn his head to the side in embarrassment, while Konoka just laughed in her own Konoka way.

The next one was Asuna who tried to distance herself away from the teenage teacher but only to get push back by the Mischief Mangaka known as Saotome Haruna to make it look an accident; Asuna fall onto Tsuna's chest and the machine took the shot, making it look like they were hugging one another, much to their chagrin.

Finally was Setsuna and Tsuna. Setsuna just stood beside the teacher with a poker face but obviously the Mischief Mangaka would not be satisfied with this. Once again pushing her classmate towards their teacher, Haruno hoped to see another fun scene but she would have never thought she would be the trigger to so much things.

It was just a simple push to make them hug each other but to everyone's surprise Setsuna tripped, falling onto Tsuna when he tried to catch her. To Haruno's happiness, Asuna's shock, Negi's horror and most importantly Konoka's jealousy, they kissed. Accidentally it may be but they still kissed and it was all caught on photo! It was as close to a scandal that one could get! Oh how heartbroken would the girls of their school be to see the lips of their idol taken by another.

Yue and Nodoka on the other hand were too busy talking among themselves to notice the commotion.

Tsuna quickly pushed away from him with shock apparent in his eyes. He had just kissed one of his students and not just any student, it was Setsuna, his co-bodyguard! This was not good! If any of the other teachers found out, even the Dean wouldn't be able to let him keep his job not to mention that it made guarding Konoka together all the more awkward.

Looking up at the Hanyo, he noticed that her hands were on her lips and that there was a tint of red colouring her cheeks but most importantly was the tears that were about to come out!

Argh! He made a girl cry! His conscience was already killing him inside out not to mention that Reborn would most definitely kill him!

"A-ah Setsuna! Gomen! Please don't cry, ne?" pleaded the young Don as he tried to comfort the Hanyo.

"Sensei… we….will be over there, okay? We leave you to settle this situation." Commented Haruno as she grabbed Negi and Asuna and fled from ground zero.

"Th..w….m…fir..ki.." whispered Setsuna so softly that even Tsuna could not hear it.

"Pardon?"

"That was my first kiss….." stated Setsuna as the water works threaten to burst out.

'EH?!' mentally screamed Tsuna. This was worse than he thought! A first kiss was something to be given to the person that one truly likes and Vongola Decimo had just taken away that chance from a girl younger than him.

"I'm really sorry!" said Tsuna as he performed the Triple Accel Dogeza (search It. it is awesome) while offering up some sweets.

"Sensei?! Nonono! Please get up, it was my fault! Sawada sensei had nothing to do with it!" cried out Setsuna as she tried to get her teacher to get off his knees.

It was a hard battle but finally Setsuna was able to get Tsuna back on his feet again

"Besides I didn't mind it because it was Sawada Sensei!"

"…Eh?" EXTREME BLUSH!

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Um….ah Negi is leaving already!? I'm really sorry about this Setsuna! I'll make it up to you so take care of Konoka while I'm gone okay?"

"Hai, Sawada Sensei!"

.

.

.

Hiding in the shadows, Tsuna tailed the two heading to the HQ of the Kansai Magic Association and they soon arrived at the gates of the Kagabiko Sanctuary. Tsuna hoped that everything would go according to plan but his Hyper Intuition was telling him otherwise and that something would definitely happen.

They entered the corridor of Torii after a shikigami that looked like a chibi Setsuna had appeared with their arms. Running and running, the path never seemed to end and just continued on into the distance. Negi and Asuna were already tried and even Tsuna was getting a little winded, just a little bit though.

Chibi Setsuna then explain that they were trapped in an Infinite Time-Space spell that enduced a looping effect onto the designated area and it seemed that even flying would not help them get them out of their current predicament.

"Show me how you plan to resolve this, Negi. Show me your worth as the son of the Thousand Master, this Decimo shall judge your value."

Hiding in the bamboo forest surrounding the pathway was Vongola Decimo.

"Now, you who hide among the shadows, would you kindly show yourself before I force you out myself."

"To think there will be someone capable of locating me, this day just gets better and better." Stepping in open view of Decimo was a boy of around Negi's age. He wore a beanie on his head and tied his rather long hair into a pony tail behind him and also wore an apparel of black with the exception of a white shirt under his black jacket.

"Name yourself and your purpose, Mage of the East."

"Turn down with the killing intent, will ya? You're choking me."

"Sorry about that but name yourself."

"I'm Inugami Koutarou but that's all I will tell you. You could be one of Negi Springfield's allies after all."

"A wise decision Inugami but it would be best for you not to underestimate Negi. He has some rather….peculiar friends that you might want to watch out for."

"I see… Thanks for the advice. I would like to ask for your name but I doubt that you will give it. Now if you will excuse me." Jumping into the air Koutarou disappeared from sight and Decimo returned his attention onto Negi's group to see Koutarou on top of a giant spider.

"This is but one of the many trials that lie ahead, Negi Springfield. Show your mettle and try not to disappoint me." Said Decimo as he sat down to watch the battle.

Negi activates his Pactio with Asuna, letting his magic to provide power for the twin-tailed girl as she sent the spider flying with a punch before using her Harisen to dispel the spider back into a slip of paper.

Koutarou stated to praise Asuna and talk about he hated Western Mages before proceeding to completely overwhelm Negi in terms of close combat. The rodent then threw a bottle of water and Chibi Setsuna caused it to explode into mist to provide a smokescreen to escape.

"Tch…You got quite a long way to go, Negi Springfield. Nonetheless, this Decimo shall see to it that you arrive at your goal for it would pain my mistress otherwise. Now where did that Inugami go to?"

And just in time to see Koutarou crash into Nodoka. A small moment of chit chat and Decimo could already see that Nodaka had something up her sleeves. When Koutarou finally left, Tsuna made himself known to the Library Exploration Club member.

"Yo, Nodaka-san! What you doing here?"

"S-s-sawada Sensei?"

"That's me! Say this place is strangely quiet, don't you think so?"

"I-I guess so sensei."

"Well~ I guess what you do during free activity is something I can control so just have fun and stay safe, okay?"

"Hai, Sensei! I-I'll see you later."

"Sure, see you later!"

Decimo then went back into the forest as he now tailed Nodoka. Arriving at the battle ground of Negi and Koutarou he stayed in the shadow while Asuna fretted over why Honya-chan was here.

Nodoka was then using her Artifact to direct Negi on how to dodge Koutarou and when Nodoka got the exact way to dispel the loop field Koutarou showed an extremely funny and shocked face much to Tsuna's amusement.

Dispelling the field, Negi, Asuna and Chibi Setsuna got out and most likely went ahead to the Kansai Magic Association. Dropping in on the Inugami who was laughing maniacally, Decimo alerted Koutarou of his presence.

"What did I say, Inugami? Not to underestimate Negi and to watch out for his friends, didn't I?"

"Oh shut it, you're also one of his friends, aren't you?"

"Kufufu….You never know…"

"Bah….Just tell that kid to watch out because next time I will definitely be the winner!" Koutarou called from his position on the ground.

"Sure you will, sure you will."


	11. Chapter 11

I have decided on the pairings!

This fic will now officially deviate towards Setsuna X Tsuna X Konoka

A special big serving of Magi boss for this chapter

"talking"

'thoughts'

Edited: 14/5/2013

* * *

School trip Day 3

Leaving Koutarou alone, Tsuna quickly kicked into high gear as he jetted towards where Setsuna and Konoka were with his flames. The shikigami that Setsuna had been using luckily left behind a trail of residue magic energy for him to follow, while it was not much, Reborn's Spartan training was more than enough to make up for the lack of information. Tsuna quickly made a mental note to give Eva twice as much blood for a few of their sessions and to buy something special for her before the trip ended, the magic training he had received really made things easily by leap and bounds.

Flying across the cloudless sky of Kyoto, Tsuna soon caught up to Setsuna and Konoka. Seeing his charge and his co-bodyguard still safe and sound really lifted a load off his back as he heavily heaved a sigh of relief though the way that Setsuna was running returned his thoughts to worrying about his students. Dropping into a small back ally a distance ahead of the group that consisted of Setsuna, Konoka, Yue and Haruno, Tsuna waited till they ran past before joining the group with their run.

"Yo, why you guys in such a hurry? Running a marathon?" He asked with a big smile causing the four girls to turn their heads in shock to look at who had appeared behind them.

"S-sawada Sensei? Please don't scare us like that." Whined Haruno with tired look.

"Haha, my bad, but seriously, where you guys going?"

"You'll need to ask Sakurazaki –san about that. She just started running all of a sudden."

"I see…." Killer intent was then sensed along with glints of light being reflected into his eyes as the projectiles headed towards Setsuna. Increasing his pace, Tsuna went to just behind Setsuna and swiped the air grapping the metal weapons out of their flight.

Taking a look at his newly looted spoils of war, Tsuna saw six Senbon Needles shining in the sunlight as if to greet their new user. Pocketing them for further use in the future, Tsuna continued to run with the girls to wherever they were headed to. The blatant attack in broad daylight and in a place where the pubic was all around had of course not gone unnoticed by Setsuna, smiling slightly at her teacher, she nodded her head in appreciation for the assist.

"Eh? Isn't this Cinema Town?" asked Tsuna as he caught sight of the famous tourist attraction spot.

"Ah, it's true! You could have told us that you wanted to go to Cinema Town, Sakurazaki-san!" Cried out Haruno in place of her aching legs.

"Ayase-san! Saotome-san! I'm sorry but I…I want to be alone with Konoka-san! Let's split up here!" Declared Setsuna as they stopped, everyone with the sole exception of Tsuna trying hard to catch their breaths.

"Eh!?"

Setsuna then proceeded to apologize to Konoka before carrying her bridal style and jumped over the tall walls of Cinema town, leaving her two dumbstruck classmates behind.

"I thought you needed to pay to get into Cinema Town." Stated a poker-faced Yue.

"Yare yare, I'll go get them. You two have fun, okay?" said Tsuna shaking his head then followed Setsuna and Konoka's example and jumped over the wall.

"Uuun….Two girls and a male teacher alone together….Could it be?…. After that kiss… How exciting!" Haruno was already fantasizing about some unlikely situation involving our three wall jumpers.

.

.

.

Setsuna felt a little bit safer now that her Sawada Sensei was with them but that only diminished the feeling of dread that weighed down on her. So far the only attacks that were aimed at them were the Sebon Needles that her Sawada Sensei had taken care off. Glancing around the area in search of potential enemies and her Sawada Sensei….Setsuna looked over her past few thoughts and halted her own self there. Why was she thinking so much about her Sawada Sensei and why was she referring to him as _her_ Sawada Sensei? 'Forget about it Setsuna! Forget about the kiss! You need to concentrate on protecting Konoka Ojou-sama!' Setsuna scolded herself.

"Set-chan! Set-chan!" It was her Konoka Ojou-sama that was calling her!

"Hai Ojou-sama?" Turning around to face her best friend, Setsuna saw a work of art. Konoka was in a deep crimson Kimono. Flowers painted themselves across the traditional clothing and the Obi that held the outfit together. Her hair was tied into a single pony tail adorned with a floral hair accessory keeping with the theme of flowers. In her hands was a paper umbrella that completed the look. She looked like a princess from back in olden days and anyone that said otherwise was getting their butt handed to them on a silver platter courtesy of the Vongola Family a certain Hanyo.

"O-ojou-sama, what are you doing wearing those clothes?"

"Didn't you know? There's a changing room over there where you can borrow kimonos! Ehehe~ so how do I look, Set-chan?"

"Hah…Um…Er….B-beautiful…." Setsuna finally stammered out. Her Ojou-sama has truly become beautiful and it really was not helping that she was thinking of _her _Sawada Sensei just before Konoka had appeared.

"Kya~! Yay~! ❤Come on, Set-chan! You change too! I'll pick one for you! ❤" cheered Konoka as she twirled about before grabbing hold of her friend and slowly dragging her towards the changing room.

"Eh? Ojou-sama? This sort of thing doesn't really…." Poor Setsuna, unable to even voice her own opinion in fear of upsetting her Ojou-sama.

In the end, in resulted in Setsuna wearing a warrior costume for males and despite the obvious difference in gender it fit her quite well considering her strengths as a user of the sword. A metal Hitai-ate (forehead protector) was tied around her forehead while she wore blue hakama pants and top with a plate of armor covering her front. The finishing touch to the makeover was the white coat that had black spikes around the ends of the sleeves and a fake sword alongside with her own sword sheathed on her left.

This splendidly created the look of a Swordsman and his princess causing a number of girls from other schools to ask for a picture of them when they were looking through the shops of Cinema Town.

Bliss was all Setsuna during this tiny reprieve of her dangerous life. She was finally able to enjoy time with her childhood friend and she would treasure every moment that she can get with her Ojou-sama and maybe a few with her Sawada Sensei.

Looking at our pair from a distance was Haruno and Yue who finally was able to catch up to Konoka and Setsuna but have decided to remain hidden to observe the relationship of the two.

"Haruno, all I can see is two people with a good relationship. There's such a thing you know?" said Yue as she spied on the pair with Haruno.

"There really is something odd about those two, isn't there? ❤" enters Asukura Kazami and the rest of group 4!

"You guys came to Cinema Town too? What's with the weird getup?" questioned Haruno.

"You've got to change at least once when you come here. You and Yue should change too." Replied Asukura

"Ah, someone is coming!" Natsumi points out.

A carriage suddenly runs past and would have run down Konoka if Setsuna had not been quick enough to pull her in. The carriage swerved around, coming to a halt in front of Konoka and Setsuna.

Stepping down from the carriage was a girl wearing a white and black western dress with a fan slightly covering her face.

"You?! You're…!" Setsuna immediately recognized the person behind the fan, not that she could have forgotten about the event that had happened the night before yesterday.

"Hello! I'm from the Shinmeiryuu~! Actually no, I'm just a rich noble-woman from a western house. Swordsman, I have come to take your princess in place of the money I lent you!" declared Tsukuyomi.

"W-what?! What are you thinking? In a place like this?!" berated Setsuna

"It's an act, Set-chan! No need to worry, she's just an actor."

'I see…So that's how she plans to take Konoka Ojou-sama while everyone is watching, by pretending that it's just an act' "I won't allow it! I shall protect my Ojou-sama!"

Konoka squealed at this, saying how cool it was while Tsukuyomi just took off her glove and threw it lightly to Setsuna who caught it easily. These two actions thus signaled the challenging of a duel and the acceptance of the duel.

"My, my, it seem that things have certainly gotten pretty lively hasn't it?" resounded a loud but muffled voice.

This caused everyone to turn to the crowd as it split apart, allowing the owner of the voice to show himself. The owner of the voice wore a white dress suit with black pinstripes and a light violet undershirt complete with the pressed pants, a white tie and a pair of white leather dress shoes. Upon his shoulders he wore a cape of pure white like that of a dove's feather held together with two chains of gold, allowing it to drape over his body but at the same time did not restrain the movement of his arms. His spiky white hair only served to emphasize his violet eyes and the purple tattoo under his left eye.

"And who might you be?" Tsukuyomi asked as she smiled as the mysterious newcomer.

"Me? I am nobody so you need not worry but you can call me Bykauran." His eyes seemed to shine as he said this.

Byakuran continued to walk towards the princess and swordsman pair only stopping within a few feet of the pair and smiled his smile. Blinded by his smile, the girls in the watching crowd squealed at how handsome and cool Byakuran was.

"Do I know you?" Konoka asked warily. The person in front of them seemed nice, but she could feel that there was something dangerous about the person in front of them. The thought was seconded by Setsuna as she placed her hands on her sword, ready to draw it at the smallest sign of danger.

"No, this is the first time I am meeting you. I was called in by Tsunayoshi-kun to look after you two while he had something to do, I owe at least this much to him so no need to be so scared of me Setsuna-chan, you're scaring the others with your killing intent." Byakuran just said with his smile.

Setsuna didn't really liked Byakuran but for some reason she felt that she could trust him, whether it was because he knew her Sawada Sensei or some other reason, she just felt that the person in front of them could be trusted.

"Mah, it doesn't really matter either way. Noble woman-chan." Turning his attention to Tsukuyomi. "I will not allow you allow to take our Hime-sama, if you still continue to pursue your goals you will have to face both Setsuna-chan and myself." He still kept the smile but his eyes were dangerously narrowed as he glared at the Shinmeiryuu Swordswoman.

"Is that so? Then I challenge you both to a duel for Konoka-sama. The duel will take place 30 minutes later at "Nippon-bashi" opposite the main gate to Cinema Town."

"Don't worry noble woman-chan, we will be there."

"I will take your word for the moment then, Byakuran. Till then." As she left, the atmosphere dissipated and it was only then that Setsuna realized how tensed her shoulders were.

'I need to focus here but first things first.' "Byakuran…san? Was it? You said that you know Sawada Sensei so may I ask what is your relationship with him?" This white haired man is most definitely suspicious.

"Oh? My relationship with Tsunayoshi-kun, you ask. The only thing that I can say is that we tried to kill each other one point in time. Now if you will excuse me, Setsuna-chan and Konoka-chan, I will see you two at Nippon-bashi later." With that said, Byakuran turned around and walked away with a bag of marshmallows that he had somehow gotten his hands on from somewhere.

.

.

.

Setsuna was really worried that something will go wrong and her classmates had not made it any easier for her. After Byakuran had left them, the girls from Group 4 who appeared from who knows where plus Yue and Haruno had bombarded her with questions that were either just stupid or was something even she wanted answers to.

Sawada Sensei had left them together and now there was this Byakuran guy that shows up saying that he and her Sensei had tried to kill each other before. That statement had even her Konoka Ojou-sama worried about the very near future. Setsuna decided that she would trust the white haired person for the moment but swore that if she saw even the slightest inkling that Byakuran was up to no good then she would personally take care of him once and for all.

She was now heading towards Nippon-bashi but what she did not understand was why her classmates felt the need to follow her and Konoka Ojou-sama. When she said that it did not concerned them, they only replied with how they will support her choice and help make it bloom, making Setsuna very confused at what they meant.

Then a chibi-negi had appeared and once again Setsuna was surprised at how resourceful and how talented the child teacher was, to use a foreign magic that he had just encountered to such an extent.

"Huhuhu~! Well it looks like everyone is here!" Everyone turned their attention toward the bridge to see Tsukuyomi holding two sheathed swords with two Kuroko beside her. "This will make thing a lot more interesting…. Konoka-sama, Setsuna-sempai, I'll make both of you mine❤!"

"S-set-chan….That person is kinda scary…Be careful, okay?" said Konoka as she clutched onto her friend with a vice like grip.

Setsuna could tell that her Ojou-sama and friend was frightened though she couldn't blame her, Tsukuyomi was needlessly letting her bloodlust for battle and killer intent run free, letting it soak into the atmosphere.

"Don't worry." The Swordswoman smiled. "No matter what happen, I'll protect you." She assured her Ojou-sama.

The sound of clapping was heard along with the sound of a clear and distinct laughter. They turned to look at the source and saw Byakuran with a very wide smile on his face.

"Nicely said Setsuna-chan, Tsunayoshi-kun would no doubt praise you if he had heard you say that." Byakuran said as he continued to clap, letting it die down only after a while.

Setsuna was once again conflicted on whether or not she should trust Byakuran. He irritated her to no end with how he had just casually called her by her given name while adding –chan to it despite only having met her for no longer than five minutes but he also made her feel embarrassed.

'Sawada Sensei would praise me?' the thought was unleashed by the marshmallow lover and that was nothing to hold it back as it ran rampant inside the Hanyo's mind as a look of delight and a big blush painted her face happy and red.

"Byakuran-kun." Called out Konoka in surprised, not used to how the guy could just appear behind or beside them so easily without being noticed by anyone. You would think that his white hair would make him stand out in a crowd.

"Konoka-chan. Nice to meet you again." He smiled and a few female onlookers fainted.

"Ah~Byakuran-han, it's nice to see you again. I had thought that you wouldn't come." Tsukuyomi taunted with a devious smile of her own.

"If I had done that Tsunayoshi-kun would have been very angry at me and I don't want that, besides I need to kill some time so I wouldn't this miss for marshmallows."

"…I…See…This "Tsunayoshi" person must be quite the person then."

"You have no idea, noble woman-chan."

"Unfortunately for the both of us, my priorities lies with my Sempai so I would have to entertain you with this one." Waving her hand to her right, a black blob appeared and formed into the guise of a monster. With big wings, a horn and a stump where a horn might have been, the monster's appearance could describe one thing and that was demon, one that was no doubt under the control of Tsukuyomi if the charm stuck onto its forehead was any indication of such.

A roar of applause resounded from the civilian crowd as they began to speculate how the demon appeared.

"Amazing! What is that?"

"Is it CG?"

"Is it a costume or a machine?"

"Go for it white person!"

The comments were never ending but to the involved parties in the fight, they could not afford to be distracted by banter that was going on all around them.

"Have fun~" with the granted permission from the monochrome wearing Swordswoman, the demon rushed forward, faster than any normal human reaction time. Its arm was raised up high ready to smash the white person into the ground. But Byakuran was obviously no normal person stopping the mighty fist many times the size of his own above him with only a single outstretched hand.

This was a first for the demon, normally people would just go splat and that was it but this white person just might be able to sate his thirst for battle.

Lightly pushing away the fist with a chuckle, Byakuran pointed his index finger at the black demon.

"Shiroyubi (White Finger)!" from the tip of his index finger shot forth a white light that impacted upon the demon's forehead and sent it skidding back a good distance away from Byakuran and Konoka but it was not over there for Byakuran had in turn rushed up to the demon sending a haymaker punch to its gut before using a roundhouse to kick the demon into the guardrails of the bridge, severely damaging that area.

Returning to his position in front of Konoka, Byakuran just took a stance and signalled to Tsukuyomi to bring it on that was the straw that did the back in, sending the crowd into another crazed frenzy of applauses at the show that they were getting.

"My, my, it really is you~" Tsukuyomi had all but squealed but the two sword she wielded in her hands kind of made it difficult to do anything cute.

"?" Byakuran had in turn adopted a bemused smile, unsure as to this person was talking about.

Tsukuyomi giggled softly and pointed one of her swords at Byakuran, "This just proves that you are the one from that night."

"What? But that would mean that he is…" Setsuna was baffled at this turn of events but kept shut about it knowing that she would know about how and why he did it after this.

"Ho~ I'm surprised that you could even remember anything from that night. I thought you were already out cold when I was through with you." Byakuran was unfazed, even when his true identity has been found out in fact one could say that he look elated.

"It was my first time experiencing something like that after all, it was really something memorable as a Shinmeiryuu Swordsman. You are going to take responsibility for that, right?" This really got the gears turning and not a small number of people blushed at the prospect of what they could be talking about. Even for Setsuna the scene that it brought to mind was a particularly disturbing one especially when one of the parties was someone that she knew personally.

"How I want the three of you now~❤"

"You can try but you will not succeed for I will protect Konoka Ojou-sama no matter what!" Setsuna finally said after being snapped out of her reverie by another weird comment from Tsukuyomi.

"You can count me in on that vow." Cracking his knuckles, Byakuran took up a stance and looked at the fallen demon. "Setsuna-chan, I leave it up to you to handle that woman, that demon is mine to content with and I will make sure that it doesn't disturb you." Eyes being dangerously narrowed at this point once again.

The demon dashed out from where it had fallen to where Setsuna and Chibi-negi were deep within a conversation. The demon seem to favour hammering its opponents as that was what it planned to do again from the way its arm is raised above again. Setsuna could not react in time and would have been meat paste all over the ground if not for Byakuran kicking the demon and sending it crashing back into the guard rails.

"You are still not quite there yet if you allow the enemy to catch you unnoticed and get so close to you, Setsuna-chan." Stated Byakuran, as a matter of fact.

"I-I'm sorry, Sa-Byakuran-san." It was a flaw that opponents would take advantage of and she had just given it to them, Setsuna couldn't do anything other let her head hang in shame at allowing this person help her time and time again.

"No need to be so ashamed but time is of the essence here, Setsuna-chan. We need to quickly get Konoka-chan to safety if not things could get ugly real quick, you know?" One moment he could be calm but the next you would never know as seen when he just suddenly rushed the demon that had risen again for he was the sky not that Setsuna would know it.

"Hai!" She quickly finished the chant and turn Chibi-negi into his original's size, asking him to bring Konoka away to somewhere safe.

The Shinmeiryuu Swordswoman then clashed, a flurry of sparks flew as steel clashed against steel time and time again in a deadly dance of battle.

"Has the Shinmeiryuu of late begun to keep monsters?" Setsuna asked as two blades were caught in a deadlock.

"Don't worry I won't hurt those kids, all I want is a sword fight with Senpai." Tsukuyomi said with a smile. "Oh, and I want to fight Byakuran-han too, I wonder how his blood taste like when I ravage his body."

Setsuna could feel a vein in her forehead throb as they released the deadlock before coming together again, clashing their swords. It might be a good time to note that the fake sword that Setsuna had received with her costume is still surviving in this clash of real steel. At the back of the Swordswoman mind, she felt quite angered at what her fellow swordswoman had said and she wanted nothing more than to tear her apart. She knew than no matter how strong Tsukuyomi was, she had no chance of matching up to him but still she was angered that the person she was fighting would even think such a thing.

"Don't let it get to you, Setsuna-chan! She is just provoking you!" came the voice of Byakuran.

"!" That derailed her train of thought and she was appalled to think that she had almost allowed her rage to control her actions. She took a small look at the person who had shouted at her.

Compared to the dance of sparks between the two Swordsmen, the fight between Byakuran and the demon was an exchange of black and white blurs. Their arms and legs moving at speeds that which the human eye could barely catch up with. In this fight of EXTREME speed, all it took was a small window of chance and the victor would be decided. That chance came for Byakuran when the demon let its guard down for a small moment. Letting loose a Shiroyubi towards the demon's chin, Byakuran cherished the opponent's moment of weakness and plunged his other arm into the demon's chest, ending its existence as it faded into black fog.

"Reign in your anger and keep your mind focused and calm or the enemy will use it against you to no end. Take care of your opponent, I'm worried about Konoka-chan." Without another word, Byakuran left the scene, jumping across the roof tops of the fake houses around.

Taking his advice to heart, Setsuna calmed herself with a deep breathe. An unfocused mind was an enemy's tool and she had almost lost herself to the anger that had welled out within her.

"Arara~ that wouldn't do, Senpai~ you shouldn't let your guard down like that!" going in for the kill, Tsukuyomi could be seen lunging forward with her two swords.

Setsuna simply just disarmed one of the swords from Tsukuyomi's hand and sent flying to the side with the fake sword which finally couldn't handle the strain and broke while she blocked the other sword with her nodachi.

This time it was Tsukuyomi that initiated the release of their deadlock, jumping back to retrieve the wakizashi that was sent flying and to keep a distance the two.

"What's wrong Tsukuyomi? This can't be your all, can it?"

The taunt worked perfectly and the battle resumed without a lost beat.

.

.

.

The shikigami of Negi had taken Konoka to run around the building that they were in and the monkey lady had begun to chase them, leaving behind a single white hair boy in the room.

He closed his eye and said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like a certain Akira Ishida with little to no emotion, "I will admit that I am impressed. It is no mean feat to be able to supress your presence to such an extent. But in the end, I can still sense the presence that you were unable to hide, so why don't you just come out."

"Well I'll be, you really got me there. Though I'm surprised that you were able to sense me, not many people can say that they done that." A figure enters the light to reveal himself as Byakuran.

"I am not like most people and I am definitely not a fool like Chigusa-san who only focus her attention on what she can see. Letting something that possesses a true threat escape your sight would be an unwise mistake, akin to see the trees for the forest." The boy explained dryly.

"True, true. One of the truest words I heard all day." Byakuran said as he nodded his head a few times. "So what is going to happen now? Will you be willing to allow me passage or do we have to settle this the old fashion way and duke to our deaths."

"In this case, I have no choice other than to believe the latter." The boy said with his emotionless eyes.

"Can't say I didn't try."

"True." Then their fists clashed, creating a shockwave that cracked the floor and rattled the building dangerously. The fighters looked at each other eye to eye for a few seconds before simply backing away from each other slowly, like how one would walk during a stroll.

"It would seem that you are holding yourself back, Byakuran-san." The boy stated.

"Is that so? I could say the same for you though." Countered the youth.

They then disappeared into two streaks of white, destroying all within their path of conflict directly or with the shockwaves that they created, entering into a world everything except for the fight is blocked.

.

.

.

"Ojou-sama!?" Shouted Setsuna as she noticed what the crowd was talking about. Her Ojou-sama was on the roof of a building with the Negi-Shikigami. Behind Konoka was a drop into the moat that surrounded the building a while in front of her was the monkey lady with her zenki, goki and another demon that looked like the one Byakuran had fought earlier on with a drawn bow and an arrow in place ready to shoot at any moment.

"You shouldn't look away, Sempai!" Of course it did not help that Tsukuyomi was so persistent and just wouldn't know when to quit.

"Huhuhu~ Sakurazaki Setsuna! Protector of Konoka-Ojou-sama! My Demon has the two in his sights! If you try to interfere or if Konoka Ojou-sama and her little protector moves even a single step it'll shoot! So surrender now if you don't want her to get hurt!" Setsuna could hear the monkey lady shout at her.

Murphy's Law then decides that it was a good time to do its job of making people's life miserable. A strong gust of wind blew over the area, causing the Negi-shikigami to take a step to his side to stabilise himself and Konoka. The bow wielding demon being the obedient being that it was, remembered about the order to shoot if the two in its sight take even a single step and so it took the shot and let loose the arrow onto its intended target.

The moment that Setsuna had saw her friend and the copy of her homeroom teacher on the roof, she had been working her way towards there, leading Tsukuyomi to the area. The moment she saw that arrow leave the bow, she had already made her move. Throwing the remainder of the faux sword at Tsukuyomi's face, Setsuna dashed towards her friend.

She knew that Tsukuyomi was hot on her tail and she could still feel the bloodlust the radiated off the other girl but that no longer mattered to her, her priority was the protection of her friend and nothing was too small price to pay for to ensure that her Ojou-sama was safe from harm's way.

She was on the roof with little under a second to spare, her rush up had left her breathless and the surface of the roof was messing up her stance, striking off the notion of a proper guard using her sword, only one thing left to do. Spreading out her arms open, she made peace with herself and accepted that the fact that she was probably going to die for this.

"Shirohakushu (White Applause)!" she heard that familiar voice shout.

Setsuna had blinked at the last moment, the fear of death overriding her will to accept it. She had not expect to be able open her eyes again but she did. Opening her eyes she saw the white cape of Byakuran fluttering in front of her. Then she saw the red staining it and the arrow tip protruding from the wound. But what surprised her the most was who she was looking at.

"S-sawada-sensei?" It was no doubt the brunette but why was he wearing Byakuran's clothes and what was fog like thing surrounding him?

"Y-yo, Setsuna. Prepare for a good scolding later, because you asked for it…." His voice was weak, weaker than she had ever heard him sounded before. Setsuna felt like crying, she could feel her Ojou-sama's hand on her shoulder. He turned around and face the two of them. "I guessed the lion is out of the bag *coughs blood*, trying to use the mist flames and imitating Byakuran seems like it really is too much for me. *coughs more blood*"

His white costume was turning red as blood flowed out of his wounds. The edge of his vision had already started to blur and his hearing was thrown out the proverbial window.

"Watch out, Tsuna-san!" It was Konoka's voice he heard and the next thing he knew was another spike of pain surging through his body. 'So the enemy sees the chance and decides to put an end to me. Not a bad choice.' He thought as his feet wobbled.

His footing was lost and he fell off the roof. If the arrows don't kill him, the impact with the water below will and if all else fails, blood lost was a confirmed way of dying. All he could see know was a blur, the most he could make out was two figures reaching out for him. A last bid for life wouldn't hurt, he had decided and stretched his arm towards the two.

He felt someone hugging him in a way that you thought that he will not be released even in death. A soft whisper flowed into his ears, "Please-Don't die!"

A large light filled his vision, he couldn't feel his wounds anymore and he was sure he was going to meet the rest of the Vongola Bosses again. But then the light died out and he saw Konoka and Setsuna crying. He reached for where he thought one of the arrows had entered, puncturing his left lung, he felt nothing but smooth skin. Even with the Shirohakusu, Tsuna knew that he had only stopped the shaft and only a small part of it at that so the majority of that first arrow still pierced through him but now the two arrows he could see were at a side, the wounds he had were gone, even the small ones from that white hair boy. No scars, no mark, absolutely not a single indication that he was about to die.

"Konoka…Did you use your power?" he asked.

"*Sniff*….I-I can't remember, I remember jumping off with S-set-chan but then I just blacked out….I'm not sure…"

"It's alright, Konoka-chan, everything is alright now." Lifting his hand, he petted the girl's head softly, it was the least he could for her saving his life for now at least. "Setsuna."

"H-Hai?"

"You are still getting that scolding from me later."

"Hai!" Setsuna was happy that she could even get that scolding and was too happy to worry about the future.

"Time to go, Setsuna!" Climbing to his feet as he called out, Tsuna swept Konoka off her feet into a bridal style hold, earning a small squeak of surprise from the girl.

"Hai!"

.

.

.

The white haired boy looked at the scene from where Tsuna had left him with what seemed to be curiosity in his eyes.

"What an interesting human….I can't wait to meet him again."

* * *

Please do read and review

Reviews are our source of inspiration and encouragement


	12. Chapter 12

I'M BACK!

SORRY!

ENJOY!

* * *

School Trip Day 3

The entire group stood in front of the HQ of the Kansai Magic Association.

This little group from Mahora consisted of Setauna, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Yue, Haruno, Kasumi, Tsuna and Nodoka.

You might be wondering why the group was so big when it was only Tsuna, Setsuna and Konoka the last time, right?

Well, when the three of them were about to leave Cinema Town after changing back into their own clothes, Yue and Haruno had unexpectedly caught up with them. Obviously they were able to get away in time but who could have known that Kasumi had actually placed a GPS tracker into Konoka's bag? Tsuna could have sworn that he had checked their possessions very thoroughly to prevent anyone from tracking them so just how indeed was it that a middle school girl was able to get under the watchful eye of Vongola Decimo?

Tsuna did not push for the answer when he got a reply that it was a secret, it was bad enough as it is that he allowed him and his charge to be tracked, he did not need any sadistic babies on his tail to add to the punishment.

Not long after leaving, Yue, Haruno and Kasumi had finally managed to meet up with our trio. Giving up on trying to dissuade them, Tsuna had no choice but to allow them to follow as he knew that at least Haruno and Kasumi would continue to trail them even if told not to, it might even spur them on even more if they were told not to.

Coming to the bamboo forest, the group met up with Negi, Asuna and Nodoka to make their way towards the Kansai Magic Association Headquarters and that is we catch up to the present time.

The place certainly had a presence to it, as Tsuna would admit but he was still unnerved by the fact that Konoka was actually the daughter of the head of the Kansai Magic Association. He was told of this fact when he asked Setsuna whether it would be safe to bring Konoka to the HQ since she was being targeted by the members, so you could imagine his shock at the moment or you could just imagine his angry smile.

The members would dare go up against their leader if it meant achieving their goals? If it was the Mafia, such an act would immediately result in you losing your life. Attacking the child of your Boss, even if the child was not the heir to the position was something no one would do. Targeting a child for your own goals was one thing but targeting a child from your own Family? That is just asking for a death wish and a stupid way to go about it to boot.

Putting aside the Mafia version, it was kind of amusing to see how hard Asuna and Negi were trying to cover up for Negi's injuries and state of fatigue or how flabbergasted they were when they found out that the HQ was also Konoka's home.

Entering from the front entrance, the entire group was welcomed by two roles of Shrine Maidens (Mikos), most likely also member of the Kansai Magic Association and practitioners of ritual type magic that offer up offerings of food or dance, commonly known as a Kagura, to either appease spirits or to borrow their powers. The preparation time behind this kind of magic was ridiculously long and it was not guaranteed that the ritual will produce any results but if successful, depending on the target spirit of the ritual, it was a very powerful magic.

More often than not, the borrowed power would just be the spirit itself becoming a familiar spirit of the caster but sometimes the more powerful spirits would give away a part of its powers permanently to the caster. This not only allows the caster to wield the power as their own but also has a high chance that their descendants will be able to do so too.

Then again most people in this part of the world would just use the system of Zenki and Goki accompanied by talismans and charms when in need of magical fire-power, like what the Monkey Lady had done.

"Ah...This is just perfect!" An inspiration! A sudden flash of inspiration from Tsuna.

"What is just perfect, Tsuna-sensei?" Asuna asked, curious at what the teen teacher could be talking about since he usually keeps all thoughts to himself.

"Oh its nothing. Just thinking that since Negi and I are already here, why not turn it into a home visit for Konoka-chan. It would be beneficial for both us the teachers and students as well. Her parents also have a right to know about she is doing in school, though with her grandfather being the Dean, I doubt that her parents would not know about how well she is doing in her academics." said Tsuna with a finger under his chin.

"Tsuna-san you meanie~ Its embarrassing~!" Apparent Konoka also heard what he said as she was pouting while hammering Tsuna's chest with her fists.

"Itete itete! Ouch Konoka, are you sure you don't train after school? You have no need to worry though, I promise that I won't tell your parents anything that they do not need to know but I am pretty sure that their only daughter's embarrassing moments comes under that category.

"Tsuna-san, you meanie!"

.

.

.

In a large hall, Mikos lined the walls, either sitting down and playing music for their guest or standing in attention, ever ready to draw the bow in their hands to shoot any one with slightest trace of malice in them aimed at their Chief.

"Wait a minute...If this is Konoka's house then the leader of the Kansai Magic Association (KMA typing the whole thing everytime is too much of a hassle) is?!" whispered Asuna.

'It would seem that Asuna had found out the identity of the leader of the KMA or at least that person's relationship with Konoka." Of course with his skill set, Tsuna had heard everything that the small group were whispering about, including how Negi actually has a "secret mission". In truth he also already knew that Konoka's father, Eishun Konoe, was the leader of the KMA. The first thing when becoming the bodyguard of anyone was to do a general background check on the person you are protecting so when it was kind of ironic when you really think about it that the Dean had to send a letter to his own son-in-law in secret through a third party.

"Sorry for the wait. Welcome, Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates and their homeroom teacher, Tsunayoshi and Negi." The slight creak of the steps at the front of the hall had signified the man's arrival but Tsuna admits in his mind that he would really have trouble noticing Eishun Konoe's entrance into the hall if he were not really looking for it. This was a man that had experienced who knows what sort of battles and survived them to tell the tale. Underneath that small grin and seemingly pleasant man was one that knew how to fight and was able to stand on the stage of the strongest with little to no fear.

"Otou-sama!❤ It's been such a long time!" Cried out Konoka in joy as he ran up to her father and gave a big hug. Both parent and child were in their small blissful place but they soon remembered that they were in the presence of people outside the family.

"Tastefully wonderful..." Tsuna had heard of Asuna's obsession with older man but this was the first time he had seen it in action.

"Ahem...Asuna, you do understand that Konoe-san is married and is Konoka-chan's father, right?"

"O-of course!"

"Well as long as you do. It is not a teacher's duty to meddle in who their students' love life but it is our duty to instil correct moral values into you girls, so try not to make my job too difficult, okay Asuna?"

"H-hai..."

"Well then, Negi seems to be passing something to Konoe-san? Does that have to do with what you guys were whispering about?"

"In appreciation of the Eastern Leader's will, we too will negotiate to end the discord between the East and the West. Please tell him that. Your mission is completed, Negi Springfield-kun!" Came the voice of Eishun Konoe before Asuna could even form a reply.

"Ano... Konoe-san may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, please go ahead, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"First, let me thank you for the hospitality that you have shown me and my students even when we appeared unannounced. My question would be what was that about the discord between the East and the West? Is there something going on with Konoka that I might need to know about?"

"Negi-kun, you mean you haven't told Tsunayoshi-kun yet?" Eishun's face was one of skillfully concealed shock but the shock still could be seen here and there.

"T-that. I thought that I needed to keep it a secret!" Negi was really frantic here. He really like Tsuna, especially since Tsuna treated him like an elder brother would his younger sibling. Negi was afraid that Tsuna could get caught in the cross-fire if he knew the existence of magic but keeping a secret from another person when that person knew a secret was being kept from him did not exactly do wonders for relationships between people

"May I ask what are you talking about? I really do not like being kept out of the loop." Tsuna had put on a smiling face but it was quite forced and he had a twitching eyebrow, good acting skills really could get you anywhere you want.

"I am sorry to say this, Tsunayoshi-kun but whether or not I tell you is Negi-kun's choice to make. This concerns his way of life and it would be best if you asked him directly if you truly wish to know."

"Very well then, can I expect a conversation with you soon when we get back to the Academy, Negi?"

"Sure! I may not be able to answer all your questions but I will try my best!."

"I thank you beforehand then. Now, I think we would need to be getting back to our inn soon."

"No need to worry about that, Tsunayoshi-kun. The sun is already setting and it would take too long to get down the mountain so how about staying here tonight?"

"While we are very thankful for that but the fact is that we are actually are on a school field-trip so I don't really think that that will be such a good idea."

"I will explain to my father-in-law about that so just stay and enjoy yourselves. Isn't that a part of a field-trip too?"

Turn his head to look at his student, Tsuna was showered with hopeful doe eyes that were begging him to accept the act of good will.

"Sighs...Very well then. We are in your hands for the night then, Konoe-san. We apologize for bothering you for the night."

A cheer resounded in the hall, the girls of Mahora Academy elated that they got to stay in such a luxurious place.

.

.

.

A feast was held to honour the return of Konoka and the various guest that had appeared today. Plates of delicious food was served to everyone and most of the girls seemed to be drunk on the atmosphere or maybe they just ingested alcohol, Tsuna could not really tell, so he simply shrugged off the notion and enjoyed himself, occasionally flashing a bright smile at the server girls, sending them off blushing.

"Setsuna-kun." Tsuna overheard Eishun calling out to his hanyo student.

"Th-this is, Leader, to speak to someone like me..." Setsuna had snapped into position, kneeling in front of Eishun.

"Haha...Please don't be so formal. You were always that way though. For these past two years, thank you for guarding Konoka. To answer my selfish request, you did well. It must have been difficult."

"Ha...No, protecting Ojou-sama has been my desire since the very beginning... Those are wasted words. B-but I offer my deepest apolo-Ite!"

At the speed of light, Tsuna appeared in front of Setsuna and flick the accused's forehead!

"Tsuna Flick! Prepare for trouble and make it double! My Setsuna Senses were tingling. Were you blaming yourself again, Setsuna?" Preparing both hands in a standby mode to flick, Tsuna asked with a gleaming look in his eye.

"I-i..."

"It is also not good to lie, you know?"

"That...Hai..." Setsuna replied dejectedly. It looks like the ever present teacher saves the day again.

"We still need to discuss your punishment so instead of blaming yourself you can look forward to that." Then holding the back of his head sheepishly, Tsuna turned to face his host. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation just now, Konoe-san. It's just that this girl has responsibility issues that as a teacher I need to settle."

"Haha... Not a problem, it assures me that my daughter is in such capable hands."

"You flatter me, Konoe-san. I am just a normal teenage teacher."

"Even so it assures me that the boss of the clams would take this mission upon himself."

'So the leader of KMA knows...Should have expected it I guess' "Konoe-san...I would really be troubled if that got out, so may I ask you to keep that a secret for the time being?"

"Everyone deserves their secrets, Tsunayoshi-kun. My lips are sealed."

"By the way, I have been meaning to ask, just how did Konoka-chan activate her abilities? I really doubt that power like that could just manifest so suddenly without any signs." The constant usage of his Dying Will Flame, Hyper mode and Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised had made Tsuna in tuned with the energy within and around him, so he was able to grasp onto what was needed to use magic, needing only to learn how to control the flow of energy to cast the spells he got from Eva.

"I would believe that it was Konoka's Pactio with Negi that was the cause of her power being released. The influx of energy from Negi must have kick-started the entire process for Konoka."

"I see..." Luckily Negi was with the other girls, getting his cheeks pulled in all sorts of directions, otherwise he would have flipped to hear them talking about the Pactio with someone that supposedly does not know about magic. "A Pactio sure is an amazing thing... I wonder if I should get one? It would really help in protecting Konoka." (That question also goes out to the readers.)

"T-that would be something you should decide on yourself, Sawada-sensei." Setsuna said with a small blush.

"Hahaha...That is true, Tsunayoshi-kun. A Pactio is something that would play a very large role in your life if you get one so it would be best to think it through first. Though I think Konoka would not mind having a Pactio with you."

"Konoe-san?!" Tsuna choked out after doing a spit take.

"A parent always worries about his children, Tsunayoshi-kun. They always want the best for them and at the moment I think you are the best choice for her."

"B-but what about her own choice!?"

"Naturally I let her choose who she wants but just remember that you already have my support if you ever wish for your relationship to develop even further."

Tsuna was blushing terribly at this point in time, he quickly took his drink and gulp down what was left. He had not even thought of dating Konoka and he already got her father's approval. Konoka was just his charge and it was supposed to stay that way. He could become her best friend but anything more might not be that good. It was not that it was not allowed or unheard of to have the bodyguard fall in love with his or her charge or vice versa but it was generally frowned upon by the community as it could lead to irrational decisions being made.

Setsuna however was looking upon the scene with a small and almost unnoticeable frown upon her face. She did not know why but hearing Eishun's approval of Tsuna made her feel quite weird on the inside and she did not like it one bit.

* * *

So yeah, should Tsuna get a Pactio?


End file.
